Beyblade: Beauty and the Beast
by Song Of Hope
Summary: TW for mentioned past abuse. A selfish and angry princes brings a curse upon his whole castle, transforming into a terrifying monster. Only one woman can break the spell, but will the conditions be met in time? Based off the new movie, but different enough that hopefully it won't be a bunch of spoilers.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a kingdom since destroyed, there was a prince, hardened and selfish by the life he lived. He heavily taxed his people so that he could fill his castle with beautiful objects. As he grew older, he would only have the best of everything. He would only have the finest clothes, the most beautiful of people working in the castle. He would only face the strongest opponents in battle, and when he did face them, he went without any mercy, completely destroying his opponent in mind, Bey, and soul. Many of them thought this treatment was just, but for far different reasons than the prince.

One night, he decided to hold a grand party for his coming of age. Dressed in silken robes, he danced with the most beautiful women in the kingdom. Those who were allowed to attend had a grand time. They danced, drank, ate fine foods and made merry. Everyone there was happy. Until they were not.

Suddenly, a haggard old woman came into the room from an outer balcony as a storm blew the doors open. She had frazzled white hair and lime green eyes. In her hand she had but a single rosebud and asked the prince if he would let her stay until the storm passed in return for the rose. The prince sneered at the gift and turned her away, encouraging the people with him to laugh as well. The woman then begged him once again, telling him not to be deceived, for beauty was truly found within.

Once again he turned away from her and sent her out, and in that moment she changed. In a glowing golden light, she changed into a beautiful Enchantress, the White Rose as she was known. Still the prince was too proud to ask for her forgiveness until she told him of the curse that would befall him and all of his castle, including those who lived with him. Not only would they be unable to leave the castle grounds, but they would be erased from the minds of their loved ones and all of the people, while they still remembered those whom they loved and cherished. Only then did he ask for forgiveness. But it was too late. She had given him a second chance and he had treated it like rubbish. For his behavior, he was turned into a hideous beast, to match the ugliness within his own heart.

She gave him four gifts. The first of them was the rose itself. It would continue to bloom, then the petals would start to fall and die. If he could not break the curse before the last petal fell, then he would be a beast forever. The second of the gifts was a book, able to take him anywhere in the world. However, he was to return to the castle before the next petal fell, or the curse would be sealed. The third was a mirror that would show him anywhere he asked, or anyone. The last was a Beyblade. This was to be an outer reflection of himself. As he changed it would become more beautiful, or steadily remain the same if he refused to change.

The prince was afraid for the first time in his life, and begged the Enchantress for a way to remove the curse. She told him of only one way. He must find someone to love him for who he truly was. He needed someone who could see past the beastly exterior and see the man within. Until then, he and all who were in the castle would stay was they were, all but the rose completely frozen in time as the castle lived through an eternal winter. And then he fell into despair. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1

A sleepy, small village started to wake up. Among the earliest of the risers was a young woman of 20, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She walked through the village as the baker started to make his bread and the farmer started to sell his eggs. She went to buy a baguette and bumped into one of the other villagers.

"Oh, morning Mr. Ryujin." The man in question just glared at her.

"What's so good about this morning," he asked, clenching his fists as he looked around. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You've lost something again haven't you?" He turned back to her, glaring.

"Shut up," he ordered. "My memory's just bad, and you're not helping by being annoying." She glared right back at him, being as fierce as he.

"Well don't be mad at me because you lost something," she replied. He grumbled and walked off to find it. She went and bought her bread as the village exchanged goods and services. Soon, she went to the church, standing in front of the cross and closing her eyes, praying quietly.

"If it isn't my most faithful parishioner," said someone behind her. "Here for your early morning prayer once again Hope Song?" She smiled and stood up, looking at the man dressed in the clothes of the church father.

"Good morning Père Da Xiang." He smiled down at her.

"Good morning Hope. You come every morning, but why are you here so early," he asked.

"I've just come to return the book you lent me from the library," she replied, holding the book out to him. "Fair Verona was such a lovely city. I wish I didn't have to come back. It's a shame that the word count isn't larger. Or the library." He nodded.

"Well we don't get enough from our parishioners to buy more books. Most of my money goes to helping the poor in the village, like Sophia." Hope nodded.

"I understand." She handed him a few coins. "Here's a few coins to get some new books." He smiled and took them.

"Thank you Hope," he replied. "If you want, you can pick a book to reread. No one else uses my library so I'm sure no one will mind." He gestured to the small shelf, containing only a dozen or so books. She bent down, her eyes going over the shelf until they settled on one, pulling it out.

"This one," she said proudly. He laughed.

"That one again? You've read it so many times!" She nodded.

"Oh but it's so amazing," she replied excitedly, holding the book close before putting it in her basket, "and you know I'm not one for a romance. I much prefer adventure. But this one is written so well. The characters truly connect."

"If you love it so much, you can keep it," he said. "No one else uses my library but you and I, and I have read that book many times myself." She held it close, smiling.

"Thank you Père Da Xiang," she said happily. "Good bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved at her as she left.

"Stay safe Hope!" She started to read as she walked, only stopping to buy a few items and then going back into her book.

* * *

On the hills outside of the town were two men, mounted on their horses and in military attire. One of them had a spyglass out, looking down at the village.

"Do you want to know what I'm looking at Teru," asked the broader man.

"Indeed I do," Teru replied, pulling out his own spyglass.

"My future wife," he said, "the sister of the inventor. I intend to get her to marry me." Teru looked at her in confusion.

"You mean Hope Song, the inventor and bookworm," he asked. "What's your interest in her Rago?" He smirked.

"She's not only the most beautiful girl in town, but she's intelligent," Rago replied. "She's well read, she's inventative. She'd be a wonderful mother." Teru looked a little unsure.

"She has elegance and grace for sure," he started as he urged his horse to start heading into town, "but you could do far better. Someone with a certain _je ne sais quoi_. There are plenty of lovely people in town like that. Ones so elegant and graceful." He smiled as Rago started going towards town with him.

"I am the best," he replied simply. "And I want her. The best gets whatever they want, and I want her." Teru sighed.

"Alright then Rago."

* * *

Hope went back to her home, where a young man a couple years younger was working on a painting of a heavy set yet gorgeous woman with brown hair and matching brown eyes. In her arms was a baby. She smiled and came up behind him, kissing him on the top of the head.

"Painting again Jeremiah?" He smiled, turning towards her.

"Yeah. Based off that portrait of Mom." They both looked at the woman in the tall portrait, a picture of beauty and grace. "Can't you tell me just one more thing about her? Or anything about Papa?" Hope sighed, sitting down next to him.

"You don't want to hear about Papa," she said quietly. "But Maman was smart. She taught me how to read and showed me the wonders of the written word. She taught me about having faith." She smiled at the portrait. "She also taught me about mechanics. Maman was incredibly intelligent. She showed me the basics, but her skill was in medicine. She was an amazing doctor until the very end." She went to the kitchen, cutting the bread and cheese she'd bought, adding some fruit such as grapes, wrapping it all up for him to eat later. "You'll have to carry the music box in your lap all the way there. I already packed up the cart and tied everything down." She handed him the pouch of food.

"Yeah, but why can't you go," he asked as he took the pouch. "You invented this device. I've never heard anything that made music on its own." She gently pat his cheek, putting the music box in his free hand.

"That may be, but no one would believe me," she replied. "Besides, you helped me. You painted it and made a paint that could truly stick to the metal instead of peel off. You partially created this. Take it to the fair and sell it. Bring back plenty of money and ideas for my inventions next year. The rest of the cart is tightly packed with my inventions." She handed him the basket. "And here's your food so that you can make it to Paris." Jamie smiled and stood up, hugging her.

"I love you big sis," he said. She gently wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I love you too," she said quietly. "Now go make some money." He laughed and let go, taking the basket and the music box and heading outside. She went out with him as he mounted their snow white horse.

"Oh hey," he said suddenly, "do you want anything from the fair?" She smiled.

"Some parts," she said, "and a yellow rose." He rolled his eyes.

"You always want a yellow rose, every year," he said in a slightly annoyed, yet good hearted tone.

"And every year you bring it, perfectly grown," she replied smiling.

"Alright. What kind of parts do you want? Gears and cogs? Springs?" She tapped her chin.

"How about Bey parts," she asked. "We never get any around these parts, and I need to update Storm Leone." He frowned.

"Hope, you know you're not allowed to," he said in a warning tone. "You could get in trouble." She shrugged.

"I could get in trouble for a lot of things. And yet I never do. I'll be careful." He sighed.

"Fine, I'll pick up some new parts. Maybe I'll make my own Bey. I'll be back in a week." He flicked the reigns. "Let's go Masamune!" The horse took off with the cart, and Hope waved her brother off as she looked around.

"Now, to do the laundry." She gathered up all of the clothes, using their other horse Leoness and a barrel, along with some lye to wash the clothes in the well. As the horse walked around, the barrel rolled and washed the clothes for Hope. She smiled and sat back to read her book.

"What are you doing with that barrel," asked a young girl who came up to her. She smiled and pat the seat next to her.

"I'm washing my laundry Sara," she said. "You see, you can just rotate the clothes and they'll wash on their own. Want to continue our reading lesson for today?" Sara's eyes widened and she sat down next to her. "Alright, do you have your book?" She nodded, pulling it out.

"Yes Mademoiselle Song," she said proudly. Hope smiled.

"Good, now let's start on Chapter 3." She started to read it with Sara, helping her to understand any words that she didn't know. The headmaster of the school noticed this and glared at her.

"And what do you think you're doing," he asked, a wolfish grin on his face. Hope glared at him and stood up.

"I'm teaching a child to read since you refuse to allow her in your school Doji," she replied angrily. "Someone has to teach her to read. The world is changing. Most women in Paris can read." He sneered and pulled the rope holding the barrel out of the water, throwing the clothes on the dirty ground.

"Say what you want but you know the rules," he said. "I am the headmaster and I get to choose whom I allow into my schools." He turned to Sara. "Run along to your mother now." Sara nodded, hiding the book from him as she ran off. Hope glared at him for throwing her clothes and scaring her.

"Why I ought to throw you in the well," she proclaimed angrily.

* * *

On the other side of town, Rago was at the blacksmith's shop, admiring a knife.

"Yes, this is a good knife," he said. "Perfect for hunting. And perhaps you have a sword I can amount on my wall? They made be outdated but they will look marvelous." Teru came up behind him.

"Rago, I think that you should know a certain damsel is in distress." He smirked and tossed the blacksmith a few coins for the knife before following Teru to where Hope was. She was currently on the ground, picking up the laundry with Père Da Xiang helping her.

"Not everyone understands the pursuit of knowledge," said Père Da Xiang as he helped put the wet clothes in the barrel so Hope could rewash them. "You're doing a service by helping Sara and the other girls of the village learn how to read. Just give them time and they'll understand it." Hope sighed.

"I know but sometimes I just want to punch them in the face." Da Xiang laughed.

"Yes I know. I remember when you were young and got in fights with all the other boys. I think you almost bit off Damien's fingers more than once. You're a fierce woman. You don't belong in such a small village." She sighed as she stood up.

"But it's safe, away from the troubles I've had," she replied. "It's the only way I can protect my brother." Rago came up behind her and started picking up the clothes. Behind him girls were cooing, trying to get his attention, but he paid them no mind.

"But who will protect you," he asked. Hope glared at him as she put her clothes back in the barrel, gathering water in another barrel to rinse them out with.

"I can protect myself just fine," she replied, getting her clothes from him and having her horse carry back the barrels. "Thank you Père Da Xiang. I'll talk to you later." He looked warily at Rago, but left to go tend to the church. Hades followed her to her house.

"You may think that, but you're just a woman." He moved to be in front of her. "You need a strong man to do it, and I'm just the guy." She rolled her eyes and went around him, locking the gate.

"I don't need you or any man," she proclaimed. "I have all I need." Hades laughed.

"Come on Hope, you know that you depend on Jamie and his wacky inventions."

"I do not," she said stubbornly. "I can take care of myself just fine." He leaned over the gate.

"You say that now, but what happens when he finds a wife and has children of his own," he asked.

"Then I shall be rather happy for him," Hope curtly replied.

"The point is, if you continue to act like this then you'll be stuck a spinster. Just look at old Sophia." He gestured to a woman with light blue hair and lime green eyes, dirty and wearing rags as she begged for spare coins. "She depends on the donations of the church and whatever others give her." Hope started heading into the house.

"At least that's better than dealing with children who think they're men! That's why I try to teach the children how to act properly." Rago opened the gate and came in.

"And I was told that that was why your laundry was thrown," he said. "Teaching a girl how to read. But you should only worry about your own children." She gave him a disgusted look.

"With whom? You? I will never marry you Rago." She opened the door and walked in backwards. "And I will never have your children." She shut the door and locked it so he couldn't get in. He tried to open it but it stayed firmly shut. He grumbled and walked off back to Teru.

"Why do you go after her," Teru asked him. "You know she'll never marry you."

"For the reasons I said earlier," he said in annoyance. "Not to mention she's the only woman who doesn't throw herself at me. It annoys me how other women throw away all their... what's the word?"

"Dignity," Teru answered.

"Yes! Dignity. They throw it all away for me, and while there's an attractiveness there, Hope's dignity is incredibly attractive. She stays true to herself." Teru nodded, looking at the house.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "It is incredibly attractive to see someone stay true to themself." They both started to walk away. Hope looked at them as they left before she went back outside.

"Can you believe it," she said to herself in annoyance and anger towards Hades. "Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless man! Madame Rago indeed. Not me, I can guarantee that!" She went out to the hills, where she could see over the hills. She could see the cities in the distance, where she always longed to go. "I want to be free of this stupid town!" She sat down, holding her Bey. She always kept it in her pocket, and thank God that no one else had ever seen it. It was the last thing her mother had ever given her and she refused to give it up. Her mother had always told her that she could talk to Leone and Leone would deliver it to her in Heaven. "Is it stupid to want to visit the cities again? To travel the world like I did with Maman when I was little?" She sighed. "I just want more than this, but this is what I'm doomed to do for the rest of my life."

* * *

Jamie was making his way through the forest, getting close to night while he whistled.

"I bet the music box will be the first thing to sell," he said. "What do you think Masamune?" Masamune shook his head and whinnied. "What do you mean the chopper will? No the music box sounds lovely." The horse shrugged while the winds started to pick up. Jamie found himself tightly clutching his cloak. "That's funny, I didn't see any clouds here earlier." He kept going forward, but Masamune started going slower. He was very wary of the situation.

Then out of the blue, a lightning bolt struck a tree, making it fall on the path and showing a darker, more sinister looking path. "I guess we've got to go this way," Jamie said. Masamune neighed heavily, refusing to go down it and trying to go around the tree. "Come on Masamune, we can't get around that tree. You know that. We have to go this way. We'll get back to the main path." Masamune sighed in defeat and went down the dark path.

After a few minutes of silently walking, they came upon the carcass of another horse. Jamie gulped nervously while Masamune started to go backwards. "Calm down boy," Jamie said. "We'll... we'll be fine." Masamune kept backing up. "Masamune, forward! We can't go back home empty handed. This is how we make money to survive for the next six months!" With another sigh, much heavier this time, Masamune kept moving forward.

The wind began bringing snow with them and Jamie couldn't help but look in confusion. "Snow? In June?" He finally started to get nervous. "Okay... maybe we should turn back. Get some of the other villagers to help move the tree so that we can go. They'll help right? Père Da Xiang will for sure. Rago and Teru will if they think it'll help them win over Hope, even though it won't. And if they help a lot of others will." He smiled confidently. "Okay, let's turn back. We'll only loose a day at the market. That's not too bad." Masamune nodded, going to turn before throwing his legs up as they saw the snarling wolfs. Jamie quickly whipped the reigns. "Faster Masamune! We can't go back now!"

The wolves chased them, cutting them off multiple times, but Masamune knew how to get around them, at least until one pounced onto Jamie and knocked him off, making him drop the music box. He screamed at the wolf, trying to kick it off, but it wasn't until Masamune came barreling at it, physically throwing him off of Jamie that he was freed. He quickly climbed back on, thanking the horse heavily as they ran towards the end of the path, leading to a dilapidated castle. The wolves stopped at the entrance, whimpering in fear. They didn't dare trespass onto cursed grounds.


	3. Chapter 2

Jamie and Masamune slowly went up to the castle. Jamie smiled brightly when he saw that there was a stable full of water and hay. "Look Masamune, there's a place for you to stay!" Masamune looked happy and quickly went to eat some of the hay. He smiled and unhitched the cart. "We'll have to go back and get the music box at first light. Then the wolves will retreat to their den for the day." Masamune nodded and neighed in agreement. He was perfectly happy to go traveling once again once it was light out and most of the things that would want to kill them would be asleep.

Then Jamie went up the castle steps. He went to the front door, knocking slowly. "Hello," he asked. "My name is Jeremiah Song. I need somewhere to stay for the night. There's wolves out there. I promise I'll leave in the morning. I just need to stay somewhere warm and sleep." The door slowly opened. He smiled brightly and went inside. "Oh thank-" Then he realized no one was behind the door. Just an abnormally thick coat rack. "… you?" He peered around, then noticed there was a fire lit in the fireplace. He smiled and sat in front of it. "Thank you for the fire!" He rubbed his hands together, getting nice and warm. "Man this is really warm."

He couldn't help but doze off for a few minutes until suddenly he felt something touching his side. When he woke up he noticed a lit candelabra right next to him, with a clock on the floor near their seat. He picked up the candelabra, examining the wings and other such carvings on it. "Amazing! Hope would love to see this. Maybe I can trade some of the stuff I brought for it." He picked up the clock with his other hand. "Oh wow, the clock face looks like an actual face!" He laughed a bit as he put the clock down, starting to walk away with the candelabra.

He began to smell food, smiling as he sat down in front of it, putting the candelabra next to him. "Wow is that roast beef?" He broke some bread and started to dig into the food, smiling brightly as he ate. Then he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned to it and looked in shock as a teacup edged closer and closer to him.

"Sorry," said the teacup quietly. "Hikaru told me not to move but you looked thirsty. I hope I didn't scare you." Jamie smiled.

"Not at all," he said before darting away and then tripping, falling on his face. A feather duster with a face looked over him.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said.

"We shouldn't be talking to him or helping him," said the clock he'd seen earlier as he moved over their way. The coat rack came over and picked up Jamie, putting him back in the chair.

"We can't leave him on the ground Tsubasa," she replied as a blue teapot with violet eyes hopped across the table.

"Sorry for scaring you," she said. "My name's Hikaru Ryujin. That's my adopted son Yu. We're sorry for scaring you. We knew you'd be frightened by talking objects. Who wouldn't be?" The coat rack nodded. The candelabra walked into view.

"But we were people once, so don't worry," he proclaimed. Jamie looked back and forth at all of these objects and screamed. Tsubasa the clock jumped up and covered his mouth.

"You can't scream," he said. "You'll let the master know we've let people eat at the table with us. Let him sit by the fire. He'll be angry."

"Come on," said the feather duster, pushing more food towards Jamie. "He's starving. Look at how thin he is."

"You were pretty thin when you were human Madoka," he replied.

"Can someone tell me what's going on," asked Jamie frantically.

"Simple," said the candelabra. "You're in a cursed castle." They all glared at him.

"Ginga!" He looked at them in confusion.

"What," he asked. "He asked what was going on!" He turned back to Jamie. "So you're in this cursed castle. We have food and water and you can stay here for an hour or so but after that you need to leave. Sorry but the master won't allow you to stay." Tsubasa glared at Ginga.

"He has to leave now," Tsubasa declared. "The master will be angry to find that we let him stay here."

"It's alright," Jamie said, a little scared. "I can just leave…"

"No," said Hikaru. "Your clothes are wet from the snow. Go sit by the fire. I'll brew some nice tea."

"Black tea is the best to heat things up with," Yu declared. "Right Mom?" She smiled and nodded.

"That's right Yu!" She looked up at the coat rack. "Aguma, take him to the fireplace." The coat rack nodded and picked up Jamie, who protested at the treatment before placing him by the fire. He hugged his arms a bit.

"This is all… pretty scary…" A piano softly played a calming song.

"New things are always scary," it said, "but once you get used to them they can be comfortable. My name is Julian." He smiled a bit.

"I'm Jeremiah, but my sister calls me Jamie. Nice to meet you. Does everything here talk?"

"No," replied the piano. "Many things that we have here used to be people, but have lost the ability to talk like Benkei. Then we have things here that are just objects. But some of us, like myself are alive and used to be human.

"How'd that happen," asked Jamie.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he said quietly. "You just need to worry about getting warm and getting home. You're from the nearby village right? It'll be a very quick ride. If you take the back path, you can avoid all the wolves." Jamie smiled and pat the piano gently.

"Thank you," he said brightly.

"You're welcome. Also please don't touch me. I'm made of mahogany." Jamie laughed a little.

"Alright. Is there anyway to get to Lyon from here? There's a fair there that I need to sell my sister's inventions at."

"I'm afraid not," said Julian. "You'd have to go to your village first." He nodded.

"Alright." He stood up. "I guess I'll get going then." Aguma handed him a coat. "Thank you!" He started to walk out, going towards the stables but then passing a garden. "Oh wow, these roses are all so pretty. I didn't know roses could grow in winter. Hm…" He saw one rose that he felt was different from the rest, a bright yellow and the petals perfectly in place. "I wonder if I can come back this way after the fair and pay them back for it. They were so kind to me after all." He reached for it. "Hope will love this one for sure."

Unknown to him, someone was watching from afar, the master of the castle. He watched as Jamie reached for the flower. Jamie hesitated for a few seconds, but then pulled it off of the bush. At that moment, Jamie's fate was sealed. The master pounced on him, making Jamie scream. Masamune came out of the stable to confront him, but one snarl from the master made him run away from the castle, back to the village.

"Please don't hurt me," cried out Jamie. "Please!"

"Thieves don't get to ask for mercy," snarled the master, enshrouded in darkness so his face wasn't seen.

"I-I swear, I was gonna come back after the fair! I was gonna pay for the rose I promise!"

"You never take something before handing over the money," said the master as he picked Jamie up by the back of his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I'll give it back and pay for it when I get back and another rose even!"

"Too little too late," said the master. "You tried to steal from me. Now you have to pay for it."

"No!"

* * *

The next morning, Hope was in the church once again, kneeling in front of the cross and praying.

"You seem nervous," said Père Da Xiang behind her. She got up, sighing as she looked over at him.

"I'm worried," she said after a little bit. "I sent Jamie to the fair in Lyon. I don't know if he'll get back safely or not." She looked up at the cross. "And also I'm worried about him running into _him_." Da Xiang put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, they won't meet unless God wills it." He smiled gently at her. "And if they do meet, I doubt he'll recognize Jamie. It's been so long and Jamie is a man now. He'll be safe." Hope smiled at him.

"Thank you Père Da Xiang." She couldn't help but laugh a bit. "It's weird to call you that instead of the other form. You practically helped raise me and Jamie." He nodded, thinking about those old times.

"That I did. I thought you'd go off to London or some great city outside this country and become a great inventor. And I still think you can. I'd even say you'd be a great Bey worker, making new parts and new launchers." She laughed.

"Maybe in another life where that's actually a legal job for a woman. Well, I have to go finish up some chores." She waved at him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Père Da Xiang!" He waved back.

"Stay safe. And no matter what Rago or Teru says you don't have to listen. I refuse to officiate that wedding anyway." She laughed hard.

"Well thank you! Good bye!" She walked out of the church, going back to her house. She went inside, looking over her Bey and her launcher set. They were simple enough, but she loved them dearly. She polished off her Bey, smiling at how brightly it shined. "One day we'll get to battle in tournaments. Inventing isn't my dream. Blading is." She launched the Bey onto the floor. "Looks like the balance is good still! One day you're gonna beat all the other Beys!"

She picked up the Bey and then heard whinnying outside. She shoved the Beyblade and launcher into her bread pocket before going outside, her eyes wide when she saw Masamune without the cart of Jamie. She grabbed his reigns, bringing his eyes to meet hers.

"Where's Jamie at Masamune," she asked in a panicked voice. "You must take me to him!" She mounted him and followed him through the hills and to the forests. One the way they passed the felled tree, and then the music box. "Stop Masamune!" She pulled the reigns so she could get down and grab it. "Jamie… he must be close!" She put the music box in the saddle bag and mounted him again, heading back down the path.

* * *

Soon, Masamune had taken her all the way to the castle, snow all around them. She took Masamune to the stable, tying him up so that he couldn't run off while she went up the steps. She picked up a stick along the way to use as a weapon just in case before pushing the door open.

"Hello," she asked. "I'm looking for my brother. I know he's here. Masamune brought me here." Ginga and Tsubasa stood perfectly still on a table, looking at her.

"There's a girl here," said Ginga quietly.

"This castle has a lot of women Ginga," replied Tsubasa quietly. "Now hush."

"But she's human! What if she's the one?" Hope heard them, but was unable to make out what they were saying. She turned towards them.

"Who's that," she asked in a more authoritative voice this time. "Show yourself!" They both went rigid. She went over, examining the candelabra before grabbing with her free hand it to light her way around the castle. She kept calling for her brother, and soon heard his voice, followed by harsh coughs.

"Hope, please leave!" The moment she heard that she followed it, finding him locked in a cell, on the ground and in pain. She put the candelabra on a ledge and got on her knees.

"What happened to you Jamie," she asked, her voice full of worry. "You're hurt."

"That doesn't matter," he said before coughing heavily. "You need to get out of here. This castle is alive. There's a horrible monster keeping me prisoner here for my crimes."

"What crimes," she asked in disbelief. "You'd never hurt a fly. I remember. You refused to swat even the mosquitoes on your face."

"I took a rose for you," he said softly. "They were kind to me and I went to take a rose. But I swear, I meant to pay them back! I was going to stop by here on the way back from the fair. But he didn't believe me. He thought I was just stealing it."

"Who didn't believe you," she asked, gently cupping his cheek. Behind her, the master of the castle landed thunderously, hidden by the shadows.

"Me," he replied. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?" She stood up fully, looking at where she thought his eyes would be as she held the stick up in the air like a bat, ready to hit him to protect Jamie.

"My name is Hope Song," she said. "I came here for my brother. Can't you see he's hurt and sick?"

"Like I care about the health of a thief," he replied. "He will face the punishment for his crime."

"I asked for the rose," she said, stepping forward as the beast stepped back. "Take me in his place."

"No Hope," protested Jamie, reaching out. "You can't do that. He means forever! You'll be stuck here for the rest of your life! Apparently that's what happens here when you pick a flower!" She looked from Jamie to the beast.

"A life sentence for a rose," she asked in disbelief. "You're going to punish him so harshly for an honest mistake?"

"It wasn't a mistake," replied the master. "He hesitated. That means he knew he was doing something wrong! Not to mention I received eternal damnation for a rose! He at least gets to live. He ate my food, used my fireplace. He's even wearing my coat! I allowed all this to happen and yet he stole from me anyway! You can't tell me that I don't have a right to punish him!"

"Not for his whole life," she said angrily, taking another step forward. "Let him go!"

"No," the master sharply replied, taking yet another step back. She noticed this and narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"Come into the light," she said. The master hesitated, but soon stepped into the light, a beast in all forms, including the horns. The only thing even slightly human were his eyes, but even those were cold and hard. She took a step back, not afraid but wary as she put down the stick. It would be useless against a beast like that.

"There," he said, "are you happy now that you can see me?"

"Yes," she said. "Now I ask you once again to let my brother go. I won't hesitate to try and break him out."

"You can't," he responded. "Those bars are solid steel. Someone has to pay for the crime."

"Then take me instead," she demanded. The Beast was about to reply, but then looked in shock.

"You… would take his place?" She nodded.

"Since I can't fight my way out of this, I'll trade my life for his. He never would've taken the rose if it weren't for me. So take me and let him be free." The beast thought about this for a bit.

"If you do that," he decided, "then you'll live in this cell for the rest of your days. Bread and water only."

"No Hope," said Jamie. "You can't do that! I won't let you. You have your whole life ahead of you. You have so much you can do. Please, just leave me here and go." She stayed silent for a bit.

"I'll go then," she said as Jamie relaxed. "But at least let me say good bye." The Beast looked between the two and then nodded, throwing a switch to open the door.

"Once this door closes, it will not open again." She ran into the room, hugging him tightly, turning them.

"I'm sorry Hope," said Jamie as he sniffled. "I didn't mean to leave you all alone. But you have to be strong, just like you've always been. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," replied Hope, tearing up as Jamie's face faced the exit. "I'm not scared at all. And I promise I'll escape." Before he had a chance to process what she'd just said, she threw him out and closed the cell door.

"Hope no," cried out Jamie from the ground. The Beast looked back and forth in shock at the two before settling on Hope.

"You… took his place," he said in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because he's my brother," she said. "He's all I have left. I won't let him die in a cold cell. Now please, take him back into the village and get him help."

"Hope please, let me stay," Jamie begged. The Beast just picked him up, dragging him away.

"Be gently with him," she yelled. "Don't hurt him! He's already injured!" She watched from the window outside as he threw Jamie into a carriage that moved on its own, carrying him away. She curled up in the corner, hugging her knees as she felt more alone than she had in her whole life.


	4. Chapter 3

There was a long period of deafening silence before the door opened, seemingly on its own. She stood back up, looking out curiously before grabbing a stool to use as a weapon.

"Who's there," she asked.

"Just your friendly castle servant," the voice of Ginga declared. "I'm here to take you to your room."

"My room," she asked in a curious tone, taking a few steps out towards the door. "But the Beast said-"

"I know what he said," Ginga replied. "Talk about drama! But no, he's just a bit tense. Trust me, you'll like the room much better. A nice warm bed, some pretty clothes!"

"I don't care for pretty clothes," she said curtly. "I prefer things I can move or fight in." She got outside the door and was shocked to see a candelabra moving around, and it looked a great deal like a person. She shrieked and bashed it with the stool, only for it to break to pieces.

"If I had nerves I'd say that hurt," he said. She took the seat of it and hit him repeatedly. Tsubasa came up from behind her.

"Maybe you should stop hitting my friend," he suggested. She turned and started beating him as well. "Okay this is getting ridiculous."

"Why are you all still talking?! Clocks and candles don't talk!" A hand grabbed her from behind, stopping her wrist. She turned and saw Aguma the coat rack keeping her from hitting anyone else.

"Please mademoiselle," said Ginga, "calm down. My name is Ginga and the clock is Tsubasa. The coat rack restraining you is Aguma." Aguma made a few gestures with his free arms. "He says you're incredibly strong and he would hate to fight you." She relaxed a bit now that she had some time to process what was going on.

"Is this place enchanted," she asked as Aguma put her down.

"In a way," said Tsubasa.

"But there's no time for that," said Ginga. "Come on, let's get going." She was wary, but she followed him.

"This is a stupid plan Ginga," Tsubasa said quietly. "He's going to get mad that we let her out."

"Don't you want to be human again," he asked. "To see Alexandra?"

"She hates being called that," Tsubasa replied. "She only likes being called Lex. And yes I do but you're risking hurting an innocent girl."

"What are you two talking about," Hope asked as they went on an outside bridge, leading to another part of the castle.

"Nothing mademoiselle," replied Ginga. "We'll be getting to your room shortly."

* * *

They reached the room and Ginga smiled.

"Here is your room mademoiselle," he said, jumping onto the dusty bed.

"Doesn't… doesn't the dust bother you," she asked.

"Nope," he proudly declared. "I don't have any lungs anymore!"

"That's… very sad…" She used her hand to fan away the dust. "But dust makes my sneeze." Madoka came in from behind her, starting to dust off everything, floating around gracefully like a swan.

"Don't worry, I'll have this place cleaned up soon!" Once she was done she went over to Ginga. "I hope this plan works, otherwise he's going to be absolutely furious with us." He smiled and held her close.

"Come on, it'll work out. Besides, I miss being with you. It's no fun to kiss if you can't feel it." She rolled her eyes and moved away.

"I love you but this is not the time to be flirting," she said, going over to the bright pink wardrobe and dusting it off. Hope went over to the dresser with the vanity mirror.

"Can everything in this castle talk," she asked, picking up a hairbrush. "Does this talk too? Do you have a name?" Everyone snickered.

"That's just a hairbrush," said Tsubasa. "Not everything talks." Then there was a sudden, loud, snoring sound.

"Do you guys hear snoring," asked Hope.

"That would be Ai," said Madoka. "She sleeps most of the time now." She gently tapped on the door. "Ai wake up!" The dresser made a startled noise.

"Are we back yet," she asked. "No I still have drawers. Oh who is this lovely face? I could do so much with her." One of her drawers opened, moths fluttering out. "Oh, how embarrassing!" She closed the drawer, waiting a bit to open it before fabric started flying out, a dog coming into the room and barking. "Oh Hokuto, help me get this lovely girl dressed up!" He bit on one of the pieces of fabric, pulling it so that it made Hope's waist tight and hard to breathe with. "The rest of you, give me some room to work with her! I'll have her in a beautiful dress in no time!"

"Alright Ai," said Ginga as they all snuck away. "Mademoiselle Hope I believe, we will come back later to get you for dinner."

"Don't do this to me," Hope begged, but the door firmly shut and they left her alone with what Hope was positive was an insane fashion focused dresser. The cloth pinched and pulled and tightened, and by the time Ai was done, Hope couldn't breathe and was wearing a ridiculous looking powdered wig. She pulled the wig off and slipped out from underneath the dress before curling up in a corner of the room, hugging her knees. On the outside, she looked scared, but inside she was merely deep in thought, trying to figure out a way to escape.

* * *

From a dark, demolished room, the Beast was holding up a mirror, standing in front of a crystal dome with a glowing red rose inside, dying petals all around it.

"Show me the girl," he told the mirror. The surface shimmered before showing him how she was in the room. He looked at her pensively, wondering what she was thinking before putting down the mirror, heading to the dining room.

* * *

In the tavern, Rago was drinking a beer, a frown on his face as Teru sat next to him.

"Come on Rago, there's plenty of people here in town for you," Teru said reassuringly. "You'll find someone, no doubt about it." He gestured to several of the woman who would love to have him. "I believe Selene recently came of age even. You can't tell me she isn't attractive."

"They're all begging for me though," said Rago. "At least, the ones who are close to my age and not ten years older than me are. I enjoy the chase, but it seems as if I can't catch her."

"It disturbs me to see you like this Rago, so down and sad. You do know how much everyone else likes you right?" He gestured to everyone else. "People like Jack and Johannes and Bao, everyone here loves you!"

"It's true," said Johannes, lifting up his mug. "No one here hates you!" Rago smiled.

"Yeah, it's always good to be reminded of that. How everyone respects how handsome and strong I am. I mean, I did serve time in the war after all. A captain among captains!"

"A men above men," said Jack and everyone repeated it after him. "It's so easy to see why everyone likes you. Even Ryuga respects you."

"Limited respect," said Ryuga, arms crossed over his chest from the corner. "But it's there." Rago held up his mug.

"Beers are all on me tonight boys and girls!" They all cheered at that proclamation, but then gasped as Jamie came running into the tavern, covered in snow and shivering.

"He has her," he shouted, coughing into his hand. "He's got Hope!" Rago had a concerned look, coming over to him.

"Who has Hope," he asked.

"A terrible beast," Jamie said, holding out his hands. "With claws and crossed scars under his eyes! Fangs like you'd never seen them! He's deadly and he has her trapped!" Everyone in the tavern started to laugh. "It's true! It's a place where it's already winter! Maybe even eternally winter!"

"Winter in June," questioned Ryuga. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Crazy Jamie," said Selene, echoed by her brothers, then everyone else in the tavern save for a few others. Some of the elder patrons didn't listen, and those the same age as Rago, like Ryuga. But most did laugh.

"There's no such thing as beasts," said Rago. Teru gently tapped his shoulder, pulling him aside.

"You should play along with it. Be nice to him. He's Hope's little brother. If you're kind to him then Hope will see you better." Rago smirked at the thought.

"You're a genius," he proclaimed before turning back to Jamie. "We'll help you rescue Hope," he said.

"Really," asked Jamie. "Thank you! I was afraid that she was doing to be stuck in that dungeon forever!" Rago pat him on the shoulders.

"It's no problem Jamie," he replied. "We'll get her back safe and sound."

* * *

The beast was at the dinner table, starting to sit down when he noticed that there was an extra place set. He snarled and slammed down his paw hands on the table.

"What is the meaning of this," he asked in a demanding tone. Ginga hopped up on the table.

"We're setting everything up so you can woo mademoiselle Hope," he said. "Great idea right? We gave her a nice room and a pretty dress and-" He leaned over, snarling.

" _ **YOU GAVE HER A ROOM AND A DRESS?! WHY?!"**_

"We did nice things for her. It's the best place to start," Ginga said decisively. "It's a good idea."

"It's a terrible idea," the Beast replied angrily, sitting back down. "She's the brother of a thief, and she's the elder. Who know what she taught him?" Hikaru came on a moving cart.

"You know that she's a kind hearted girl," she said. "She gave up her place for her brother so he could be free. That's an incredibly brave and selfless act. Do you really think a girl who's selfless like that would teach her brother to steal? Besides, we can't choose our brothers as much as we can't choose our fathers." He looked down, deep in thought about that.

"Fine, you have a point," he said, conceding. "So what do I do now?" Tsubasa climbed up onto the cart.

"First you need to show her you can be kind, and invite her down for dinner."

* * *

In her room, Hope was tying together bits of the dress in order to make a nice, long rope. She looked out the window periodically, checking the length as she continually dropped it down. Outside the door, the Beast and many of his servants were outside the door.

"Remember to be charming," said Tsubasa.

"But don't make it too obvious," added Madoka.

"Be understanding," said Ginga.

"But don't make it all about you," added Hikaru.

"And most of all," said Ginga.

"You must control your temper," they all said together. The Beast rolled his eyes.

"I'll be just fine," he said.

"Knock on the door gently," suggested Madoka. He turned to the door and knocked gently.

"Lady, I'd like to ask you something." She hurriedly pulled up the fabric, hiding it under the bed before answering.

"My name isn't Lady," she started. "It's Hope. Hope Song. Now what do you want?"

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Hope looked at the door in utter shock and disbelief.

"You incarcerate my little brother for a single rose he intended to pay for, hold me captive for the rest of my life, do nothing but yell and be angry at me, and yet you expect me to be pleasant towards you and eat dinner?" He face creased in anger.

"I'm extending a courtesy to you," he shouted back. "I'm being kind and you're throwing it right back in my face!"

"Oh and I wonder why," she said sarcastically. "I would rather starve before I dine with you!" He started snarling and everyone backed away.

 **"FINE! THEN YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND** _ **STARVE!**_ **"** He looked back towards the other servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all! Understand?!" They all nodded before he stormed away.

"Who's going to help Hope," asked Ginga.

"I'll talk to her," said Hikaru. "And I'll bring Kenta, Yuki, and Yu with me. If she was a big sister then I'm sure she'll appreciate having them around." Tsubasa nodded.

"Good idea. The rest of us should just tend to the castle." They all nodded and went off.

Hikaru was in the kitchen, the stove boiling some water before putting an infuser in her and tea leaves.

"Thank you Benkei," she said to the stove. "What kind of tea is it tonight?"

"Black tea," he said. "The most moldable of teas. You can do anything with it!" Hikaru nodded.

"Good choice." She looked over at Yu and two other cups, but one made to hold sugar and the other made to hold cream. "Yu, Kenta, Yuki are all of you ready?"

"Yes Mom," said the sugar holder, hopping onto the cart.

"Good Kenta, nice and full I see." The cream holder followed.

"I'm ready too," he said.

"I see that Yuki, good for you." Hikaru looked up at the teacup. "Yu come on. We need to go."

"It's just so exciting," said Yu, jumping down on top of a saucer.

"It is. Soon the three of you can be little boys again and we'll find your mothers." They all nuzzled into her.

"You've been a good mother though," said Kenta. Hikaru smiled.

"Thank you. I've loved taking care of all of you. Now come on, we need to go."

* * *

Hope had almost finished the rope, but then suddenly someone knocked on the door. She turned towards it, glaring sharply.

"Go away," she said.

"It's just Mrs. Ryujin," said Hikaru calmly. "But you can call me Hikaru if it makes you feel better." She stayed quiet for a bit, but moved the rope out of the sight and stood in front of the leg of the bed that it was tied to.

"Come in," she said. The cart wheeled in, with the three of them getting some tea ready.

"Hello there Miss Song. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Hikaru.

"Wow, she's really pretty Mom," said Yu. Hikaru laughed.

"She is indeed." Hikaru kept urging the cart forward, but noticed the rope. Hope realized she'd seen it and was about to get defensive, ready to chuck the teapot if need be, but instead Hikaru sighed. "It's you're going to leave, at least drink some tea, have some food. Things are far less scary after some calming tea." Hope looked at her with uncertainty, but nodded.

"Thank you," she said. "I love tea actually. Black tea is my favorite. It's the most changeable tea and you can fix it depending on your mood." Hikaru smiled and poured a cup into Yu.

"Do you like it sweet or bitter? Light or dark?"

"Really sweet. I use 4 sugar cubes and a lot of cream." Hikaru honestly looked shocked. "I know, too sweet for most people. But I like it. Although it's a bit expensive to make it that way so I don't drink it too often."

"Suit yourself," said Hikaru. "Kenta, Yuki, you heard her." They nodded and filled the cup.

"You said four sugar cubes right," asked Kenta. Hope nodded as a fifth accidentally dropped in. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" She smiled.

"It's alright. I can drink it a little extra sweet." Yuki tilted over the cup.

"Tell me when to stop pouring," he said.

"That's good." He stopped. Yu gently jumped down, the saucer spinning and flopping around. She picked him up off the ground and took a sip.

"Perfect." Yu smiled up at her.

"I'm Yu, nice to meet you! Those two are my brothers Yuki and Kenta! Not by blood but they're still my family!"

"Nice to meet you," said Kenta. "I'm the sugar holder Kenta!"

"And I'm the cream holder, my name is Yuki!" She smiled at all of them.

"Nice to meet all of you," she said honestly, sitting down on the bed. "Short of Hikaru you all sound like children."

"We are," said Kenta.

"And why are you all tea related objects," she asked. "Why is everyone here an object but the Beast?"

"He has a name you know," said Hikaru. "And we're all being punished. But that doesn't matter. That's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Then what did you want to talk about," asked Hope.

"How you traded places with your brother," replied Hikaru. "That was an extremely brave thing to do, and I admire you for it."

"Yes," said Ai in a sleepy voice, waking up. "We all think that it was. I doubt any of us could've been that brave."

"I just did what was right," she replied, sitting down on the bed. "He's my little brother. I have to protect him. I always have."

"And you did the right thing," said Hikaru with a smile. "And that deserves a reward. Come now, let's get you something to eat before you leave."

"Didn't you hear him," said Hope in an annoyed tone, flopping down onto the bed. "He wants me to eat with him. He said that I can't eat alone or with anyone else. How pretentious."

"We say a lot of things we don't mean when we're angry," replied Hikaru. "Come on, Benkei's sure to make something good." She started leaving.

"Alright," said Hope as she got up, following her.


	5. Chapter 4

Ginga and Tsubasa were in the kitchen as Benkei made a fine meal for Hope. Ginga was tasting the food until Benkei knocked him off.

"This isn't for you," Benkei said sharply. "It's for Hope! That's what her name is right?"

"Yes," said Tsubasa, "the name of the prisoner! Ginga this has bad idea written all over it. As the head of the household I demand that we stop this right now! We need to be careful. If we try to push them together it will just end up badly." Ginga just laughed and climbed up onto a table.

"Come on, we have to try," he said. "And how's she supposed to break the spell if she dies from starvation? We only have a few short weeks to break the curse. Do you wanna be a clock that caws and makes eagle sounds at the top of the hour?"

"No, but I don't want to get some poor girl killed because of this!" Tsubasa sighed. "We can still give her a meal, but we have to be quiet."

"Yeah yeah, after Julian plays his song," said Ginga as he ran out.

"Song?!" Tsubasa ran out after him as Ginga talked to Julian.

"Something nice and sweet," said Ginga enthusiastically. "Nothing romantic though. We want to save that stuff for whenever she eats with him."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Julian said, his metallic eyes looking around nervously. "Will this plan of yours even work?"

"It has to," Ginga replied, looking up at him with a sad look. "Ai sleeps more and more every day. Every day you're here is another day the two of you are away from your own palace."

"Then I will try my best," said Julian with a sigh, beginning a loud piece.

"Not to loud," Tsubasa said in a panicked voice. "We can't let him hear us! We don't want to get caught! I'd rather not be smashed against the wall!"

"Ah yes, _sotto voce_ , is that all," he asked. "Any other tasteless requests for me to do tonight? Perhaps you want me to play in G Minor? Or maybe you want me to write and ode to the hair on the master's chin?"

"No that's it," Tsubasa replied. "Just play quietly."

* * *

After a few minutes, Hikaru came with her children and Hope, bringing her over to the finely decorated dinner table where Julian gently played, nice and quiet as per Tsubasa's request. Ginga climbed up to the top of the table, standing in front of her plate as she sat down, watching him curiously.

"If I can mademoiselle, we have prepared a fine dinner for you," said Ginga while Tsubasa rolled his eyes.

"Benkei did all the work. We just brought it out." He lifted up the lid. "It's a nice smoked salmon with potatoes el gratin and grilled asparagus, paired with a white wine since that is what best goes with fish. At least, according to Benkei."

"Oh I don't drink," she said as she sat down, "but… I guess I could try it." She took a small sip. "Not bad!" She started to eat her food. "I haven't had such nice food in years. This is delicious!"

"Thank you," called out Benkei from the kitchen. She was a bit surprised, but then she laughed.

"You're welcome!" She continued eating. "But why are you all being so kind to me? I don't get it. You're all trapped here and instead of working on a way out, you're all making me dinner, giving me a room, and a nice dress. Or at least I'm guessing it was supposed to be nice. What's your end game here?"

"Because," said Madoka, cutting Ginga off before he could say anything stupid, "you lost your brother and your freedom in one day. The least we can do is be kind to you." Hope smiled and continued to eat, finishing and standing up.

"I think I'll be getting to bed now," she said.

"Yes, go straight to your room," said Hikaru with a smile. "Right to the East Wing."

"East Wing," Hope asked, frowning. "What about the West Wing? Is there one? I haven't looked around that much yet." She smiled. "Maybe I should go and explore it. As long as "the Beast" doesn't get upset about it." She made quotation marks with her fingers around words the Beast.

"No, you can't! We don't go there, ever," said Ginga while Tsubasa elbowed him. "Ow!"

"It's very broken down," said Tsubasa. "We don't go there because it's dangerous."

"Oh," she said, clearly not believing him. "Alright then. Wouldn't want to get hit in the head with the masonry. I'll just go to bed now." They all nodded, not thinking anything of it.

"Sleep well Hope," said Madoka.

"I will," she responded before walking off, going the way she'd come. But when she came to the split in the stairs, one going to the East Wing and the other to the West, the went to the right, entering into the West Wing.

* * *

A glowing petal off of the enchanted rose started to droop, soon falling to the ground of its pedestal. Once it did, it shriveled up, and parts of the castle started to fall. In the fireplace room, the servants were gathered around the fire, watching sadly as the chimney started to fill up with bits of the castle.

"Another petal fell today," Ginga said sadly, looking up at Madoka who was lounging in a table.

"And now I've grow three more feathers," she replied miserably. "I'm never gonna be able to go back to my shop with all of these feathers getting in everything."

"I'm getting more and more metallic," he said as he heated up his knees. "I'm going to have to heat up my knees more often." The hands on the clock on Tsubasa's face hit midnight and it chimed 12 times before he was able to put them back into place.

"I hate when that happens," he said in annoyance. "With every day and every petal we're getting less human."

"Calm down," said Hikaru. "We still have time."

"But it's getting harder to talk," Yu said sadly. "Are we ever gonna be people again?"

"You're still people now," Hikaru said stubbornly. "But if you mean human then yes, you'll be little boys again, all of you."

"But Hope seems to really hate the master," Kenta pointed out.

"But she is just as fierce as he is," said Ginga excitedly. "Imagine if she was a Blader! I bet she'd be really strong." Madoka rolled her eyes.

"I swear, sometimes it feels like you just wanna be human again so you can get Pegasis back," she said in an annoyed, let light hearted tone.

"Well that's a big reason," Ginga admitted, "but not all of it! I miss eating, feeling warmth, looking at the stars. But with those clouds and this metal body, it feels like I'll never see any of it again."

"I'll admit though," started Tsubasa, "I think we all miss Beyblade. The thrill of the battle, the fun of facing a stronger opponent. It's an amazing sport, and that's one of the first things I wanna do when I become human again."

"Same," said Yu excitedly, jumping up and down. "I wanna battle and I wanna do it with my Flame Libra!"

"And you'll get that," said Hikaru. "We all will. We'll have our Bey battles and our days in the sun again. I promise. Ginga's plan will work."

* * *

The whole of the West Wing was far more decrepit and decayed than the rest of the castle. Instead of having just a rather nice room, it made her feel like her room was made for a queen. She looked at it in a mix of sadness and curiosity, until she came across a panting, the canvas ripped and falling apart. She held it up and saw a prince about her age with cold blue eyes. Then there was another one. That painting had a woman with long teal hair and kind violet eyes, standing next to a man with black hair and cold blue eyes, like the prince's. Between them was a little boy with a lot more life and kindness in his eyes, like his mother.

"This can't be him," she said to herself softly. She backed up a couple of steps before she noticed a glow out of the corner of her eye. She turned towards it as saw a glowing red rose underneath a crystal dome. She couldn't help but feel drawn to it, slowly walking over to it. All around it were dead petals, shriveled up as if they'd been there a very long time. The rose itself felt as if it was emitting warmth. She gently took off the dome, reaching out to touch it.

And then she was knocked back, the Beast snarling as he took the dome from her and put it over the rose, holding it protectively.

"What are you doing here," he asked in anger, letting go of the rose and stalking towards her. She stood up again, looking him in the eyes.

"I was just going to poke it," she said. "It's a glowing rose. You expected me not to touch it?"

"You _**IDIOT**_ ," he screamed, getting in her face as he did. "You could've made all the petals fall and damned us _**ALL**_!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?! And you're getting spit all over my face!"

"GET OUT," he demanded. "Leave and never come back!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said, running out towards the front of the castle. Ginga and Tsubasa had been playing a game of chess, where Ginga was loosing horribly. Tsubasa noticed Hope running off and frowned.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Getting out of here," she angrily replied as she yanked her shawl away from Aguma.

"You can't," said Ginga panickedly. "It's dangerous out there! There's the storm, and the wolves! You won't survive!" Aguma stood in front of the door, blocking her path.

"I don't care," she replied as she tried to get around Aguma. "Let me out! Are all of you going to keep me prisoner like him?" She managed to shove Aguma out of the way and opened the door. "I refuse to stay here with a man who's going to scream at me instead of explaining what I did wrong like a decent person!" She just went out the door and got Masamune, whipping the reigns and making him dart away from the castle.

She didn't get far into the forest before she was confronted by wolves block her path. Bringing Masamune to a halt, she went to turn around, only to find that there were wolves behind her too. She made Masamune circle before getting off, looking around and grabbing a stick.

"Guess there's no other way out of it," she said softly, focusing. "Come at me wolves!" One of them leaped at her from behind, but she heard them and quickly spun around, bashing him with the stick. One by one they all tried to attack her, but she managed to hold her own against them.

* * *

The Beast was sitting in his room, huffing and snarling after having watched her retreat into the forest. Then, after a few breaths, he was calmer. He sat down, holding the mirror.

"Show me the girl," he ordered, and in the surface he saw that she was fighting the wolves. He stood up quickly. He was angry, but he didn't want her to die. He didn't even grab his coat or go out the front door, he just jumped off the balcony onto the nearest tower, then sliding down and running towards the forest.

* * *

In the forest, Hope was holding her own against the wolves, until one bit and shattered her stick.

"That's not my only weapon!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Beyblade and her launcher. "LET IT RIP!" She launched her Bey. "Leone, Hurricane Storm Shield!" Leone took the water in the air, whipping it around into an icy cold shield that made the other wolves whimper. "How do you like that you big bad wolves? Scared of a tiny little Beyblade are ya?" One of the wolves stepped forward, unafraid as he hit Leone to make her stop spinning before biting her, shaking the Bey between his teeth. Hope's eyes widened as she looked on in horror. "LEONE NO!" She wa so distressed at seeing her precious Bey being treated the way it was that she didn't notice the wolf that lunged at her from behind.

And then the Beast tackled the wolf to the ground. The wolves all turned away from her, snarling and going to face him. They all pounced on him, biting, scratching, but he easily threw them off. One caught him in the back, and he roared out in pain. Hope gasped and found another stick, beating off that wolf. One by one, they were knocked back until they all ran away, the one that had Leone dropping it and going with the rest of his pack. Once they were gone, the Beast collapsed.

Hope looked towards him and then towards the path, which lead home. She stood there, indecisive, until she saw all the pain on the Beast's face. Gently, she brought Masamune over to him, bending down on the ground.

"We're going back to the castle now," she said, "but you have to help me here. You have to stand and get on the horse." He looked up at her and slowly nodded. She helped him up onto his feet before getting him on Masamune, taking his reins and leading him back towards the castle.

* * *

Teru, Rago, and Jamie were all on a cart, heading down the path where Jamie had been earlier, listening to the wolves howl.

"The wolves mean we're getting close," said Jamie. "They tried to eat me and Masamune on the way to the castle." Teru leaned towards Rago.

"Are you positive you want to marry into this family," he asked, whispering. Before Rago replied, Jamie stopped the cart, jumping up in front of the tree that had been felled by lightning. Now it was standing up as straight as an arrow, as if it had never been hit. Jamie got out of the cart, looking at it in shock.

"This is the place," said Jamie in confusion, "but that tree had been hit by lightning. It had fallen over." Rago looked highly irritated, clenching his fists as his anger at Jamie grew.

"Look you insane boy, if you dragged us all the way out here for nothing then I'm gonna-" Teru put his hands on Rago's shoulders.

"Deep breaths Rago," he said. "Think of the war, all the blood, and explosions, and all the women you made widows."

"Yes," he said, calming down, "I did make a lot of widows." He smiled, turning around to face Jamie. "Jeremiah, I'm sure everything is fine. We'll go home and I'm sure Hope will be there. She'll be making a nice dinner and it'll be warm inside." Jamie glared.

"I know that there was a hidden path here! And down that path is Hope, locked up in a horrible dungeon." Rago clenched his fists.

"You are completely insane Jamie! There's no such thing as beasts, or talking teacups, or magic!"

"Then why did you come if you didn't believe me," Jamie asked angrily.

" _Because I want to marry Hope_ ," he yelled back. Jamie stood there silently for a bit before laughing.

"She'll never marry you," he said, holding his stomach from laughing before starting to cough. "You're a fool if you think anything else." Rago glared at him and started punching him repeatedly until Jamie was unconscious. Teru looked on in horror.

"Rago, what are you doing," he asked, trying to give Rago a chance to explain himself.

"I'm getting rid of this fool since he won't give me his blessing. I'm feeding him to the wolves. Then Hope won't have her brother and she'll have no choice but to marry me!" He dragged Jamie over to the tree. "And the wolves will do all the work fork me. I won't even have to get my hands dirty."

"This is a bad idea," said Teru. "We should take him back and apologize instead of killing him!" Rago turned and glared at his comrade.

"We need to go. Are you with me or not Teru," he asked, his eyes cold like that of the ruthless killer he was. Teru gulped and shook his head. "Then fetch me the rope. We'll tie him to the tree." Teru nodded and got the rope, helping Rago tie Jamie to the tree before they left.

Soon after they left, the wolves came over, snarling and ready for a meal. But as soon as they came they left, and Sophia the dowager spinster came to him. She gently took off her hood, walking over and bending down to untie his ropes before starting to carry him away.


	6. Chapter 5

Hope was in the room she'd been given, cleaning off the cuts the Beast had received while he laid down in the bed with the mobile servants standing around them. He was roaring at her, pulling away.

"Stop it," he said angrily as she tried to apply a poultice to his injuries on his back. "That hurts you know!" She glared at him.

"Well if you had been more careful I wouldn't need to treat these injuries," she replied.

"You shouldn't have left," he countered.

"You told me to," she reminded.

"Because you were touching things you weren't supposed to," he replied, sitting up and turning to her.

"It was glowing," she said defensively.

"That means it's magic," he said, making sweeping motions with his arms. "This whole castle is cursed and you see a giant glowing rose and you don't stop to think that maybe, after I told you that a rose caused my damnation, that the glowing rose you saw was the one responsible?!"

"Well you could've calmly explained it instead of screaming at me and then telling me to leave," she retorted, not missing a beat. "You need to control your temper Beast!" He was about to make a counter argument, but he came up with nothing. He grumbled and lay back down.

"My name isn't Beast," he said. "It's Kyoya of the Tategami family. If you're gonna stay here you may as well learn it."

"Well then Kyoya, you need to get some sleep. It'll help you heal up. Thankfully these are all swallow cuts and I've already sown up the bite. As long as you don't over exert yourself over the next three or so weeks you'll be just fine."

"Alright," he said in a tired voice, closing his eyes. Soon, he was softly snoring.

"Thank you for bringing him back," said Hikaru.

"He did save me," Hope pointed out. "I wasn't going to leave him there to die." She looked down at her and the others. "But why do you care? He's cursed you all somehow. Why do you still care if he survives? You're being punished when you've done nothing."

"We did do nothing," said Madoka. "You see, when he was little, he was so kinda and caring. He was thankful and wonderful. And then his mother got sick and passed away. His father, already a cruel person, let go of all his inhibitions. Blamed Kyoya for his mother's death. See those scars? Given to him by his father. And we did absolutely nothing when it all happened. It's all our faults that this happened."

"I… had no idea," she said, looking at him as he slept. "I should've. It makes so much more sense now."

"Yes, but it's not time to dwell on that," said Hikaru. "You should go to bed."

"No," said Hope as she shook her head. "I'm staying here with him until he wakes up."

"Well then," said Ai, "you're going to need another dress."

"Oh, no thank you," she said all too quickly.

"Don't worry," replied Ai with a laugh. "I have realized that the dresses we used to wear must not be suitable anymore. Who knows how long we've been here? No, they will be in a fashion similar to what you are wearing. I promise." Hope looked at her nervously, but nodded.

"Alright," she said, then she was surrounded in a flurry of fabrics, now in a white and green dress with roses on the sleeves.

"Ah yes, beautiful," Ai declared proudly. "You really are the perfect canvas!" She quickly fells asleep again, snoring.

"We'll be getting out," said Tsubasa as he started shoving Ginga out.

"Wait," she said suddenly, a bit nervously. "I'm going to show you guys something, but… you have to promise not to tell anyone. It's illegal after all." Now they were nervous, but Ginga nodded.

"We promise not to tell a soul Mademoiselle," he said with a smile. She pulled out Leone, showing off the damaged Bey.

"This is my Bey," she said sadly, "and I used it to fend off the wolves for a while, but they damaged her. Now she's unusable." Madoka's eyes widened brightly and with her wings she swept up the Bey.

"A Bey to fix," she said excitedly. "I've missed my workshop, and now I have a reason to go there again!" Hope looked at her in shock.

"You're a mechanic? But… you're a woman. Isn't that illegal?"

"No," replied Madoka in a confused tone. "Why would it be? I've been fixing Beys since I was little."

"I don't know," said Hope, "Blading is illegal for women."

"It is," Ginga asked in shock and surprise. "But why?! Blading is the best thing ever! It's a clash of spirits, of hearts in an honorable and fair battle." He smiled and put a hand on where his heart used to be. "When you battle someone, you give them your all, and they give you theirs. It's a noble clash of fierce warriors, and it shouldn't be limited by something as silly as gender."

"It's been illegal for women for as long as I can remember," she said, "dated back to the years of Prince Damien."

"It didn't use to be," said Hikaru sadly. "I was a Blader too. At least until I turned into a teapot."

"We all were," said Tsubasa. "But now we're cursed and we can't Blade."

"There must be a way to break the curse," she said, leaning forward as she thought. "No curse is unbreakable. I've never read a book where there wasn't some way to do it. In one a sister had to knit twelve shirts for her twelve brothers out of thorns and she wasn't allowed to speak the whole time. There must be something like that."

"Well," started Ginga, but Madoka hit him with a wing.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," she said.

"Just drink some tea and focus on the master," said Hikaru as she poured a cup into Yu. Kenta and Yuki fixed it just how she liked it, making her smile.

"You remembered," she said as she picked up Yu by the handle and took a sip. "Delicious." She finished off the cup. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"Wait, said Madoka, "do you mind if I make modifications to Leone? I think I can make her better than ever!" Hope smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead. I've been wanting parts for her forever." Madoka squealed in excitement and ran out of the room, with everyone else following. Hope smiled at them, but frowned and turned back to Kyoya, checking his temperature before placing a cool towel on his head. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

* * *

Kyoya, a young child, was smiling by his mother's bedside. Her hair was matted and she was covered in sweat, but was still smiling.

"Will you sing for me, _mon fils bien-aim_ _é_ ," she asked. He nodded, gently taking her hand.

"Of course Maman." He closed his eyes, starting to sing his favorite lullaby, Days in the Sun. When he finished, she kissed his hand.

"Thank you darling," she said. "I love you so much." His father came up behind him.

"Kyoya, we must go," he said in a cold voice. Kyoya looked nervous, but nodded.

"Yes Papa." He turned back to his mother. "I'll be back later tonight."

"I know you will be," she replied. "Good bye my darling." Kyoya went away with his father.

* * *

In his dreams, Kyoya started to groan a bit, his face twisting up. Hope recognized this, knowing a nightmare when she saw one. She started humming softly, a classic lullaby. When he calmed down, she looked out the window, thinking out loud.

"How can there be so much hope for all of them when their situation is so dire," she asked herself. "I thought it was so simple. He was evil and keeping me here. But now…" she held her forehead, "I don't exactly understand everything anymore. I was so sure, but now that I know more it's so complicated." She looked back out the window. "I can feel a change in me, but is the change worth it if I'm not free?" Outside, the sky started to clear up, the sun shining down on her face. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the warmth from the light. "At least we have the sun.

* * *

Downstairs, all but Madoka were watching in wonder as the clouds dissipated.

"The sun," said Ginga in a soft voice, "it's out."

"It hasn't shown since the beginning of the curse," said Tsubasa. "There may be hope yet!"

"We can go play outside now right Mom," asked Yu. Hikaru gave a small laugh.

"No, not yet. But soon I think."

* * *

Hope frowned as the sun got higher. "I need to go pray," she said to herself quietly before tapping on the door of the wardrobe.

"What time is it," Ai asked as her doors shot open.

"Still early morning," Hope replied. "Do you know if there's a chapel in here? I've heard that many old castle have a chapel, or somewhere to worship and pray."

"Oh yes we do," said Ai, "but many of us lost faith a long time ago, after the curse. It's never used anymore."

"Well if you give up on your faith then how can you expect it to help," she posed. "Where is the chapel?"

"In the West Wing," Ai replied. "You'll know it when you see it. I'll stay awake long enough to take care of the Master until you come back." Hope smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ai." She went downstairs, going to the West Wing and finding the chapel. It was humble, but it would work. She smiled and stood in front of the cross, praying.

"We haven't had anyone in year," said the cross. She jumped back, startled, but looked up at the mouth on the cross.

"Who are you," she asked.

"My name is Chi Yun," he replied. "I was an alter boy for the chapel here with the Père who served here."

"Oh," she said sadly. "Where is the Père?"

"He wasn't here on the day the castle was curse," Chi Yun replied. "Anyone who wasn't in the castle was spared, but they don't remember us."

"How sad," she replied honestly. "Were people separated from their families?"

"Plenty," came the confessional. She looked over at it in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"I should stop being so surprised when objects talk," she said to herself. "What's your name?"

"Chao Xin. And we also have the pulpit, but she can't talk anymore. He name is Mei-Mei." The pulpit wiggled.

"Did you all work with the church," she asked.

"Yes we did," replied Chi Yun. "I was the alter boy, Chao Xin was one of the people who tended to the alter, and Mei-Mei is his wife. We can't leave the church for some reason, but you're free to come whenever you like!"

"I will," she said with a smile. "Every day. I always come to church to pray in the morning. I love spending time talking to God."

"So do we," replied Chi Yun. "We'll be silent so you can finish your prayers."

"Thank you," she said as she got back on her knees, praying quietly before getting up and going back to the room.

* * *

In the castle workshop, Madoka was fixing and improving on Leone, getting close to finishing. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the glow of a Bey in a glass case. "Huh?" She turned and saw that the gnarled, twisted Bey in the case was slowly shifting into a beautifully clear Face Bolt and Energy Ring. "Does that mean Kyoya's changing? They look so clear now." Then she remembered Hope's Bey. "Right, got to get this fixed first!"

* * *

Hope was sitting next to him, her eyes closed as she recited a line from A Midsummer Night's Dream, a monologue of Helene. She hadn't noticed that the Beast was waking up.

"How happy some o'er other some can be!  
Through Athens I am thought as fair as she.  
But what of that? Demetrius thinks not so;  
He will not know what all but he do know.  
And as he errs, doting on Hermia's eyes,  
So I, admiring of his qualities.  
Things base and vile, holding no quantity,  
Love can transpose to form and dignity-"

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind," he said with her while she turned to him in surprise, "and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

"You know Shakespeare," she asked in surprise.

"Let's just say I had an expensive education," he replied. "I'm surprised you know it."

"Oh I do," she said with a smile. "Romeo and Juliet is my favorite." He groaned in annoyance.

"Why does that not surprise me," he asked.

"Excuse me," she asked in disbelief. "You don't like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Of course not," he said as if everyone should hate it. "All of the romance and the pining and just," he made a distasteful noise. "They kill themselves over one person's death when they can always try to find someone new, and it was in a manner of a week!"

"That's not why I like it," she replied. "That's only the surface of it. Love at first sight has been a literary device for years. The true purpose of the story is to reveal how your hatred for someone can hurt those around you. The Capulets and the Montegues were feuding over something long forgotten by their family. The reason of the feud is never even stated just to show how long ago it truly was. And yet they were fighting over it. The feud caused their deaths. The point of the story is to show that your personal qualms with someone can hurt your loved ones and that you should put your feuds to rest."

"Still," he retorted, "there are far better things to read than that."

"Like what," she asked, challenging him. He led her to the library, opening both of the doors.

"Well, you could start with a couple of these," he said as Hope looked on in shock. "I suggest The Odyssey. I believe I have a copy of it in French."

"Oh my God," she replied before silently apologizing to the Lord. "Oh my, there's so many." She went around, looking at all of them. "Have you read all of these?"

"No," he said, shrugging. "Some of them are in Greek. A couple are in Japanese. Those would be the scrolls." She raised an eyebrow as she turned to him.

"Was that a joke," she asked. "Are you making jokes now?" He nodded just a little bit.

"Maybe." He turned around. "Go ahead and find something to read while I go get Benkei to make breakfast." He left the library, leaving her to squeal excitedly as she looked around.

"How can I possibly choose just one to start with?!"

* * *

In the woods, Jamie was waking up in what seemed to be a makeshift home, where Sophia was tending to him. He tried to speak, but noticed his jaw was tied shut. Sophia was making something in a cauldron over a fire.

"Don't speak," she said softly. "Your jaw is broken. It'll need at least 6 weeks to heal. You won't be able to tell anyone who tied you to that tree until then." He nodded sadly as she poured a cup of something and handed it to him. "Here, drink this. It'll help you heal until you can talk once again." He smiled and nodded in thanks. "I know it was Rago that did this to you. I saw him on my way home from the market. He will get his justice, I can promise you that. As for hope, she will be safe, I promise you that." She gave him more to drink. "Until then, you'll stay here. You'll be safe. The wolves never come here."


	7. Chapter 6

Hope was eating lunch with Kyoya, eating her soup out of a bowl with a spoon with him while Kyoya just slurped it up, getting soup all over his face. As she watched him eat she couldn't help but laugh.

"What," he asked defensively.

"You look ridiculous," she replied. "Why not just use a spoon?" He looked down and mumbled. "What?"

"My hands can't hold a spoon," he replied, trying to pick it up but having it slip out. "My stupid padded paws keep my from grabbing anything small and thin like that."

"Well then," she said as she picked up the bowl from the sides, "we'll just drink soup then." She started drinking from the bowel, and he smiled and did the same.

* * *

She smiled as she walked outside over a bridge with him, reading out of a poetry book.

"What are you reading," he asked, leaning over.

"Reading poetry. Do you want me to read it out loud," she asked, moving the book away with a playful smirk.

"Maybe," he replied coyly. She looked back down at the book.

"It's a poem called The Crystal Forest by William Sharpe." She cleared her throat. "The air is blue and keen and cold, with snow the roads and fields are white. But here the forest's clothed with light, and in a shining sheath enrolled, each branch, each twig, each blade of grass seems miraculously clad with glass. Above the icebound streamlet bends, each frozen fern with crystal ends." He stopped, looking out at the frozen lake with all of the iced over trees.

"It's like I'm looking at it for the first time," he said softly. "Then again, I haven't seen it like this in the sunlight for years."

"You haven't," she asked. "No sun for years?"

"I suppose a cruel trick from the White Rose," he said with a shrug. "But now that I see the ice and the trees in the light, it's actually quite beautiful." She smiled, closing the book and nodding.

"It reminds me of a line I added when I was little," she said. "I didn't like the ending of The Crystal Forest so I came up with my own."

"Really," he asked. "What was your ending?" She smiled, looking above the trees and at the clouds.

"Keep in mind that I was a child when I wrote this, alright?" He nodded. "For in that solemn silence is heard the whisper of every living thing. Look, look at me. Come wake me up, for still here I be."

"Sounds like you're trying to outdo William Sharpe," he replied with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to be me," she said. "That's who I want to be. Myself."

"Isn't everyone," he asked with an amused smile.

"Well my brother tries to be like my father," she replied, "but only because he never met him. Or at least, he doesn't remember meeting him. He was too little to remember. People find others to look up to and try to mimic them, but I want to forge my own path. Be my own person, maybe even someone others can look up to." She sighed, looking down at the lake. "Most of all though, I want my life to be a never ending adventure. When I was little I was told to be a proper lady. Drink like this, eat slowly. Now I'm told to just sit down and shut up and let the men talk, and I don't want any part of that. I want to be in control of my own life. The greatest adventure there is." He smiled softly as he listened to her talk, but hid it the moment she looked at him.

"Sounds reasonable enough," he replied. "What's the point of living if you don't have any say over your life?"

"Yes exactly," Hope replied excitedly. "That's why I read. It gives me a little control over my life. I can go on whatever adventure I want. I can come back whenever I please."

"And now you have thousands of adventures you can go on," he said. "Maybe I should read more often."

"We could read by the fire at night," she said with a soft sigh, leaning against the rail on the bridge. "That's what my mother used to do," she said with a melancholy smile. "Jamie would sit on my lap while Victoria braided my hair, Dedra braiding hers. I miss that."

"Who are Victoria and Dedra," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My older sisters," she replied, straightening out and walking back towards the castle. "But that's a story for another time. I'm going to check on Masamune."

"Is that the name of the horse that freaks out whenever I get close," Kyoya asked as he followed her. "I'm pretty sure he's scared of me."

"Well why wouldn't he be," she asked. "You're a huge terrifying monster."

"You weren't scared of me though," he replied with a glare. She froze for a second before walking back towards the stables.

"I've known my fair share of monsters in my lifetime," she said after a pause. "Most of them don't look like monsters." She turned around and gave him a smile. "Come on, let's get Masamune to warm up to you!" She quickly turned around and ran towards the stables. Kyoya frowned, but just followed, deciding not to push the matter. If she wanted to, she'd tell him on her own time.

She found Masamune, who kept whinnying and moving away from Kyoya every time he tried to pet him. She grabbed him by the reigns, gently petting him.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it'll be alright," she said with a smile. "Everything will be just fine. He's not going to hurt you." She gently took Kyoya's hand and placed it on Masamune's neck, letting him gently stroke the horse. Kyoya looked at her in shock that she didn't recoil when touching him, and shocked that Masamune didn't run off. Hope smiled and started to walk off.

"I'm getting cold," she said, "I'll leave you two to bond." Kyoya nodded.

"Alright then." She started going up the steps to the doors of the castle.

"He may be rude and prickly," she said to herself, "but he can be sweet. He's course and mean sure, but now he's actually… kinda dear." She laughed a bit to herself, then looked back at him. "I wonder why I didn't see it there before." She gathered up some snow and threw a snowball at him, making it land right on his face. He glared at her, but then smirked.

"So that's how it is," he asked as he started stalking towards her. "Expect no mercy Hope Song!" He started running towards her, his arms out reached. She playfully screamed and ran away, going through the labyrinth. She thought she'd lost him and stopped to take a breather, but he snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "Got you!"

"Put me down," she squealed out with a smile.

"Nope," he said, smirking even more as he carried her away in return. "You gotta pay."

"Pay how?"

"Like this," he said as he slam-dunked her into a large snow bank. She screamed as she landed, but then laughed as she climbed out.

"Okay now I AM really cold." He picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Well then, time to get in the castle. You can go change while they make some nice warm soup."

"Thank you Kyoya." They went inside and he walked her to her room, where she went in to change into a dry dress.

"She didn't freak out when she touched me… No," he said as he scolded himself for the thoughts. "It's only been a few weeks. There's no way she could feel anything for me."

* * *

Madoka had gathered everyone in the shop, after she'd put the finishing touches of Hope's Bey.

"First of all, I finished her Bey," she said proudly as she held it out. "I call it Peridot Leoness! It has Peridot embedded in the Fusion Wheel, and creates sparks for a firey Attack Type!"

"Amazing," said Ginga excitedly. "I wanna battle that Bey! Oh, when the curse breaks I want to do that first thing!"

"That's just it," replied Madoka with a smile, going over to the case and showing off the Bey the Enchantress left. "This Bey is completely different from the one that the White Rose left! Everything's changed! The biggest change? It went from an Attack Type to a Defense Type."

"Incredible," said Hikaru. "Kyoya's gone from the offensive to a protective man."

"It seems like this plan of yours is actually working out well Ginga," said Tsubasa. "She really is changing him."

"But is she falling for him," asked Hikaru. " _That_ is the big question."

"I mean, she seems to actually care about him now," said Madoka. "That has to count for something!"

"Only time will tell," replied Tsubasa. "For now, we have to be careful. We don't want to ruin what's blooming between them. We need to retreat and let them make all the moves now."

"Tsubasa is right," said Hikaru. "It's time to let them do everything on their own."

"Well alright," said Ginga.

"I'm going to take this up to Hope," said Madoka as she swept up Peridot Leoness. "I'm sure she'll want to test it out."

* * *

Hope was brushing her hair, getting out some knots when Madoka knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said as she turned around, tying her hair up again. Madoka opened the door, placing the Bey in front of her on the dresser.

"I finally finished with Leone's repairs and upgrades," she said proudly. "I changed the Face Bolt design ever so slightly so that it's a lioness instead of a lion. I call this Beyblade Peridot Leoness!" Hope looked at her Bey in shock.

"She looks completely different," she said softly, in wonder as she gently picked up the Bey.

"I gave her a lot of modifications! She now has a new Fusion Wheel, embedded with peridot and flint. The flint is to create the sparks and the peridot helps balance out the weight. It has a lot of fire based moves. I know that your Bey was water based originally, but I felt like this fit your personality better. You're such a bright flame, burning passionately and unrelenting, just like a fire!"

"You are really passionate about Beys, aren't you," asked Hope with a smile.

"They're just amazing," Madoka replied. "They're all capable of so much power in such a small thing. You can tell their whole life's story just by their scratches. It's a thing that's very unique to Beys. When I used to fix Kyoya's Bey, it had a different story just about every time I fixed it."

"I see," Hope said with a smile, putting Leoness away. "Well I'd love to battle with her soon. Maybe I can convince Kyoya to battle with me later on."

"Not a good idea," she replied. "You basically have a brand new Bey now. You need some practice with her first." Kyoya knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in," he said as he walked in. "It's time for-" he stopped, staring at the Bey. "You're a Blader?" Hope nodded, standing up.

"Yeah, Madoka just fixed my Bey for me," she replied, holding it up. "I'm gonna practice with her, and once I master her I'm gonna battle you!" He smirked.

"I look forward to it! Train hard Hope!" He looked over at Madoka, who gave him a nod. "And I'll be training too! So just you wait Hope Song!" She smirked, holding up her Bey.

"Peridot Leoness and I won't lose!"

* * *

Hope was digging around in the cart with Aguma, the only person at the castle who could help her out.

"I know it's in here," she said as she smiled brightly. "Aha! Found it! Aguma, could you grab the other end please?" He nodded and grabbed the other end, pulling out a circular multi launching device. "Do you guys have a Bey stadium here?" Aguma nodded and helped her carry it to the stadium. "Alright, now I can practice!" She set up the giant wooden circle, tying a string to her own launcher. "LET IT RIP!" She launched her Bey, and when she did several other Beys launched with hers. "GO LEONESS!" The castle servants heard her and all came out to watch, amazed.

"How did you do that," asked Ginga in excitement as he jumped up on the large wooden circle.

"I call it the practice launcher," she said proudly. "You can use it to launch multiple Beyblades at a time, and the size is adjustable! Since it was illegal to Blade for me, I had to create a way that I could Blade safely, without involving others. This is the best I ever came up with."

"It's amazing," said Hikaru. "Was this in that cart? Is there anything else?"

"Lots of things," said Hope as she recalled her Bey. "Come on, I'll show you guys!" They followed her to the cart and she started going through it. "There's this here, it's called the Free Stadium. At least, that's what I call it for now. I only have it on a small scale model right now so only two Beys can fit." She launched Leoness and the stadium spun around with her movements. "It's for a whole new type of battle. It also has a lip on the edges, which means the battle will only stop when the Bey stops spinning. No Stadium outs."

"Incredible," said Tsubasa as he examined them. "You'll have to teach us how to battle with these new stadiums."

"I will," Hope said brightly.

"Actually," said Madoka, "you all might be able to battle with Hope's set up. You might not be able to launch them yourselves, but with the set up, you'd still be able to battle. At least, I think so.

"REALLY," Ginga screamed as he hurried back over to the stadium, holding a leg of the practice launcher and stroking it. "Oh who's a good launcher? You are gonna give me my battles back!"

"That's only in theory," said Madoka. "But I can go get everyone's Beys and we can test that theory." She looked up at Hikaru. "Can you help me?" Hikaru nodded.

"Of course. I'll go get the boys as well. They'll love a good Bey Battle." Madoka hopped up on the cart and Hikaru wheeled them away, coming back with the boys and all of their Beys. Hope took them and smiled.

"These Beys are all amazing," she said as she started placing them in the launchers. "Everyone, line up with where your Bey is and we can have a real Bey Battle!" Yu jumped up and down excitedly as he went over to where his Bey was placed.

"I haven't battled in so long," Yu said as he kept hopping.

"No Special Moves," said Madoka. "The stadium's integrity might be compromised and currently, the mason isn't here. We don't have anyone to fix it if it gets damaged."

"Aw," said Ginga as he whined. "Alright then, a regular battle!"

"Everyone ready," asked Hope. They all nodded. "3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!"

* * *

Rago and Teru were out in the forests with several others from the village, most of them calling out for Hope and Jamie.

"We're going to have to come clean eventually," said Teru. "We killed Jamie. We can't keep it hidden forever."

"There's no proof," Rago replied. "No one has come forward and said they witnessed it, and that's the only kind of proof there is. Besides, if confronted, you wouldn't tell anyone what I did, would you?"

"Well no," Teru replied nervously, "but I still feel so guilty. Jamie may have been insane, but he didn't deserve that. No one deserves to have their last moments be in complete and total pain, being eaten alive by wolves as they rip you apart, limb from limb." Teru shuddered at the thought. "We're surely damned for this."

"We are not damned," Rago replied with an annoyed tone of voice. "I'm sure God will understand and forgive us for the sins we've committed. Besides, we didn't murder Jamie. We just left him to the wolves." He flicked his reigns, making his horse speed up. "We are not damned for this." Teru still seemed uncertain, but nodded, staying behind Rago.

"Maybe not the both of us," he muttered to himself, "but I never should've let you do that…"


	8. Chapter 7

Hope was reading to Kyoya in the rose garden, a poem by Robert Frost. His eyes were closed as he listened to her speak, and she read the poem with a smile on her face.

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;  
Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,  
And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference."

"I can't help but wonder why he took the path not taken," Kyoya pondered out loud.

"Probably for the same reason I would," she replied. "Because it's an adventure, and it's exciting since it's more unknown than any other adventure. There could be so many thrills for you to discover since no one else has seen them yet, and they're all yours."

"Well when you put it like that, it makes sense."

"The road less traveled just makes me think of the way my life has been going," she said quietly. "My life has never exactly been normal."

"Tell me about it," Kyoya replied. "I never imagined that I would be turned into a beast like this on my 21st birthday. I suppose that's what I get for being unkind to strangers." Hope looked thoughtfully at the roses.

"You should never be unkind to strangers," Hope said, "but you should also never be completely trusting of them. You never know the intentions of someone you've just met."

"I suppose you're right," he said with a shrug. "Still, sometimes, I wonder what my life would've been like if I hadn't been such a jerk that night."

"I understand how you feel," she replied. "I wonder what my life would've been like if I had chosen another village. I've never been too fond of the village I lived in."

"Why not," he asked, turning to her.

"They say I'm a funny girl," she replied with a sigh, "and they don't mean I have good jokes. Apparently being inventive and knowledgeable is a crime there. I had very few friends growing up."

"I can understand to an extent," Kyoya said. "Whenever I enter the room, laughter dies." She laughed a bit.

"Sorry but that's just funny the way you said it," she said as she tried to stifle her laughter. "But I'm sorry, I know the feeling. Although I'm usually the one being laughed at."

"You village sounds horrible," he replied. "I'm sorry you had to live there."

"I'm sorry you had to live here," she replied. "But at least you have friends here. The person I was closest with was the Père, and one other woman named Alex. But she only ever asked me for reading lessons."

"I see," he said, leaning back. "Must've been terribly lonely."

"Lonelier than your castle."

"Hm," he said, thinking. "Why don't we run away together?"

"What?"

* * *

They were standing in the library, with him holding a glowing book.

"This is one of the more powerful objects that the White Rose gave me," he said as he opened it up, blowing dust on it. "It's the only way for me to leave the castle, at least for me. A book that truly allows you to escape."

"That's incredible," said Hope as the looked at the book, the surface shimmering with light.

"It was her cruelest trick of them all," he replied as he set it down on a stand in front of them. "Any time I went anywhere, I would be mobbed. They would beat and burn me and call me a demon. Soon I realized it was just safer to never leave the castle." She looked at him with sad, sympathetic eyes and she placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "If it's that dangerous, then why run away like this?"

"Because leaving this castle is better than staying sometimes," he replied. "Besides, we'll go where you want, and only for a little while." He gently took her hand and placed it in the center of the pages. "Now think of the one place you've always wanted to go. Picture it clearly in your mind's eye. Make sure it's a place you absolutely want to go to with all of your heart." She nodded. "Now closed her eyes. "She closed them, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out as she pictures the one place she wanted to go. She could feel herself soaring high above the clouds, and then felt herself softly land on a wooden floor. She opened her eyes, and looked in surprise as she was really where she'd imagined.

"It's so much smaller than I remember it," she said in a soft voice as Kyoya looked around.

"Where did you take us," he asked.

"Paris," she said as she looked around, slowly getting on her hands and knees to pick up some drawings, clearly made by children.

"Oh I love Paris," said Kyoya. "Did you want to see the Seine? We have a great view of it from here." She shook her head slowly.

"No, I wanted… I wanted some closure," she replied, picking up a small rattle, a rattle shaped like a yellow rose.

"Closure on what," he asked, getting on the ground with her.

"This is the Paris of my childhood," she said quietly. "The good parts of it. Where my mother tended to her four children, giving them all the love and devotion she had. We were poor at the time, but we had a good life. She always protected us from everyone, including those close to her."

"What happened to her," he asked cautiously.

"I could never bring myself to tell Jamie how it happened," she informed. "She… she got very sick… it was the plague. All of us were spared except for her. The doctors said having all of us, my sisters and my brother and I, had made her week. So she passed away, and my father blamed us. We moved to a new house, far away from here." She stood up, looking out the window, remembering her mother's death clearly. "She… she had always kept my father grounded. But when she died, plus blaming us, he became very violent. So violent…" She started shaking at the thought. "My sisters disappeared and I never knew what happened to them, but he started taking everything out on me. And soon he began taking it out on Jamie. He was just a baby, only three years old. I wasn't going to let him keep hurting him for something that wasn't even his fault! So in the middle of the night, I took Jamie and ran, only stopping once I collapsed from exhaustion." She started to cry. "Ever since then I've protected him. I've even lied to him about everything with our father. If he ever found out he'd hate me." Kyoya hesitated, but wrapped his arms around her.

"I doubt he would," he finally said. "I saw how worried he was for you when you took his place. It makes me sorry that I ever called him a thief. He would understand why you tried to hide something like that from him." She was about to say something, but then the door to the house opened. They both looked towards the entrance in shock, waiting for the person to come into view. It was a short, stocky man with piercing, cold blue eyes and hair matching Hope's. He staggered in, looking at Hope with squinting eyes as she stood there, paralyzed in fear.

"Who are you," he asked before he started to recognize her. "Hope… finally come back to me? Crawling and begging I bet!" Kyoya growled and stood between them.

"Stay away from her," he said. The man's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kyoya.

"So my youngest daughter is consorting with demons now," he said. "Of course. The filthy girl's never been good for anything other than playing with those stupid demon tops. Of course she'd need a demon to do her bidding!"

"Shut up," she cried out, clasping her hands tightly over her ears. "Beyblade is not demonic! Maman loved it and gave me Storm Leone! She's the one who taught me Beyblade, even though it was illegal because she wanted to share what she loved with me!"

"AND SHE DIED FOR IT," he screamed at her. "YOU AND YOUR SISTERS WERE HER PUNISHMENT AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!" Hope shut her eyes tightly.

"Shut up," said Kyoya with a low growl. "I will rip you apart limb from limb if you keep talking to her like that!"

"Please, take me home now Kyoya! Please!" There was a happiness in his eyes when she spoke of the castle as home, but her wrapped his arms around her tightly, and in a glow of golden light, they returned to the castle library, where she collapsed on the floor.

"Why was he there," she asked as she sobbed. "I never wanted to see that monster ever again! If I had known he'd visit the house I never would've gone there!" Kyoya gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright Hope," he said calmly. "We don't have to go back there. Come on." He picked her up. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Kyoya slowly closed the door to her room as the other servants looked on. "She's asleep now," he said with a bit a relief. "Hopefully, she'll be better in the morning."

"The poor thing," Madoka said sadly. "I had no idea."

"It explains a lot though," said Tsubasa as he leaned against the wall. "With her history she had to be strong. She ran away when Jamie was three, right? She would've been 6 when she left. Being alone in a strange village with him, she had to become independent and fearless if she wanted to survive. And she managed to make a living for the both of them, in spite of her past abuse."

"She's extremely strong for it," said Hikaru. "My heart goes out to her."

"But at least she's here now," said Ginga with a smile, "and she's safe. None of us would ever let anyone hurt her, Kyoya especially." Kyoya blushed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point," he said. "No one should ever have to go through it in the first place. Regardless of the person it created, it's not worth the suffering."

"No it's not," said Madoka. "But at least she's safe from her horrible father."

"True," said Kyoya. "I just wish I could do something to make things feel at least a little bit better for her."

"Well what else does she like," asked Tsubasa.

"She mentioned that she liked cats," Kyoya replied. "Oh and the colors yellow and green."

"Isn't green your favorite color," asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, so?"

"Just a curious coincidence," she replied. "but I think I have an idea."

* * *

The group of men that Rago and Teru were with came back from their search for Jamie and Hope, the weather as somber as the mood for as long as it took for them to find Jamie. Teru sighed as they walked into the town pub.

"We should at the very least confess to the Père," said Teru as they started walking down the stairs. "I mean, he's not allowed to tell anyone about what he's been told, no matter how bad." Suddenly, he and Rago stopped and saw Jamie sitting there, drinking some ale. Teru's face lit up when he saw that Jamie was safe and sound. "Jamie, you're alright!"

"Alright," he asked angrily. The barkeep came out from behind the bar, frowning.

"Hades, did you try to kill Jamie," he asked.

"Of course not Klaus," Rago replied as he smiled, coming towards Jamie, who took a step back. "Come now Jamie, we've been searching for 6 weeks for you and Hope! Surely I would not try to kill you!"

"Sophia was there," he said, pointing at the spinster. "Tell them Sophia!"

"It's true," said Sophia. "Rago punched Jamie hard in the face and broke his jaw. Then he tied him to a tree in the hopes he'd be eaten by wolves. The reason he didn't come forward before now was because he couldn't talk for 6 weeks so that his jaw could heal."

"Ha," said Rago as he walked over to her, "you're going to hang all your accusations on the words of an old hag?" She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's just no real proof for your claims Jamie."

"Then why was he gone for six weeks," asked Père Da Xiang, standing up. "You know that he was missing for as long. We've all been searching for him. And then he waltzes back in with a story that perfectly fills those holes!"

"For the same reason we were searching," said Rago in reply. "We've been looking for Hope! Don't you think a devout little brother such as Jamie would do as much? He's only saying I hit him and tried to kill him because he knows that I love Hope and he is overly protective of her, as she is of he! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he was paying Sophia off to help her come up with this ridiculous story to keep Hope and myself apart." Jamie glared at him, then looked at Teru.

"Teru was there though," he said. "Teru, tell them what happened!" Teru looked nervous.

"Me," he asked, pointing to himself.

"Ah yes," said Rago with a smirk, coming over to Teru and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Teru, my dearest friend, did I try to kill the brother of the only woman I've ever loved? Did I tie him up to a tree to try and feed him to the wolves?"

"Well it's a loaded question," said Teru, trying to look away from Rago. Rago glared and jerked Teru's head back to face him. "But no. No you did not." Rago's glare melted away into a smirk.

"You see, I didn't try to kill him!" He turned back to Jamie. "You've been saying a lot of insane things. First about a Beast and his magic castle, then accuse me of trying to kill you? It's no wonder that Hope ran away. That's why none of us can find her." Jamie's face twisted up in anger as he went to slap Rago, but Rago grabbed Jamie's wrist and twisted it. Père Da Xiang stepped up and pushed them away.

"Don't you dare hit him," he said with a glare at Rago. "If you try and hurt him, you'll have to get through me!"

"Don't worry," said Rago with a laugh. "I won't be hurting Jamie. But I believe he's become a danger to himself and to others."

"No he's not," Père Da Xiang argued. "You're just angry with him and making accusations!"

"He just tried to strike me," Rago replied. "I attacked his delusions and when I did so he became violent. I think he needs medical help." Jamie's eyes widened.

"No, not the asylum!" Ryuga stepped forward.

"You're going too far Rago," he said with a glare.

"Oh, am I? Didn't you all see him try to strike me?" They all looked back and forth at each other. "He is a danger to himself and others. We have no choice!" The pub was silent for a bit, but one by one they all nodded. "See Da Xiang?"

"I'm not going to let this happen," said Da Xiang as he glared at everyone. Rago laughed and shoved Da Xiang out of the way.

"Too bad père! We need to get this man to the proper care and guidance that he needs!"


	9. Chapter 8

Kyoya was in a bath, with Aguma scrubbing at him.

"I can't believe this plan of yours Hikaru," he said. "Hope isn't one for fancy stuff like this!"

"Trust me," she said, "she'll melt in your arms. She feels safe around you, and besides, she said yes to the dance. If she didn't want to do it, she would've said no." He grumbled in reply. "Besides, we can still make you look good!"

"This is our last chance anyway," Tsubasa continued. "We only have one petal left. Judging by how long it took the other petals to fall, it could be either later tonight or tomorrow. If we want to survive, it has to be tonight that you tell her your feelings."

"And you have to do it tonight," said Hikaru. "If you don't, then we'll all turn into antiques!"

"Thanks for adding on pressure Hikaru," Kyoya replied sarcastically.

"She's only saying the truth," Tsubasa interjected. "When the last petal falls, if Hope isn't in love with you, then we'll all be rubbish. When that happens, you'll be all alone, with no one to cook or clean for you."

"Can we talk about something else," Kyoya asked.

"Maybe about your outfit," Madoka replied as she held up a blue one with golden details. "This one is perfect. It will match Hope's outfit without mimicking it. You should put it on as soon as you can."

"But first you need a trim," said Ginga. "Come on Aguma, just a little here, some off the top," he kept instructing Aguma to cut off hair, with Madoka doing the make up, putting a wig on the top. They spun him around so he could be seen in a mirror, with Ginga looking a little uncertain. "Well, don't you look-"

"Stupid," said Kyoya in an annoyed tone as he looked at the powdered wig and the make up that was messed up from the fur. "I look completely and utterly stupid."

"I can fix this," Ginga said confidently.

* * *

In Hope's room, she was dressed in an elegant green gown, with gold over her ears and pinning up her hair.

"You look beautiful darling," said Ai with a smile. "But I feel as if something is missing from this dress." Hokuto barked, nudging his head up to the golden decorations above the room. "Ah yes, perfect!" The gold slowly dissolved into glittering rain before coming together to create intricate designs on Hope's gown. "There, that's the finishing touch. You look just like a princess."

"But I'm not a princess she replied, going to the full length mirror. "Are you sure this suits me?"

"Of course," Ai replied. "It's elegant, yet simple. It says a lot without being too flashy. Perfect for you." Hope spun a little in it.

"I'll admit, I love it, but… I still feel silly in it." Ai laughed.

"Everyone feels silly when tying something new," she said, "but trust me when I say that you look like the perfect princess. Strong, determined, beautiful, and unrelenting." Hope smiled at her.

"Thank you." She slowly left the room, then came down from the East Wing stairs into the main hall at the same time as Kyoya from the West Wing. He couldn't help but stare at her. He'd always thought she was attractive, but she'd never looked more beautiful than she did right there. He held out his hand for her when they met at the bottom, which she graciously accepted. Hikaru cleared her throat, singing in place of Madame Ai, who was upstairs and unable to come downstairs. As Hikaru sang, they gracefully danced together, never looking away from each other. As the song came to its end, Kyoya gently dipped her, the music fading out. He slowly let her back up and lead her to the balcony.

"It's a beautiful night out tonight," he said, trying small talk.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I love watching the moon and stars. And tonight it's a full moon. How lovely."

"There are lovelier thing though," he said softly, looking at her. She looked up at him and blushed, looking away.

"You'd better not be talking about me," she said. "I'm not lovely. I'm dangerous."

"Roses are both, why can't you be," he asked.

"I… I don't know," she finally replied. "I suppose it's always seemed like the world has been divided into the good and the bad. The beautiful and the dangerous."

"By that logic, you're diving yourself into the bad," he said with a frown. "You aren't bad."

"You think so," she asked.

"I know so." He sighed. "If anyone's bad, it's me."

"No," she said with a smile. "You aren't bad. Sure, everyone has bad qualities, but that doesn't make you evil. You are one of the best people I've ever known in my life."

"Really," he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a nod.

"Do you… do you think you could be happy here, staying with me?" She paused for a moment, looking out at the castle grounds.

"How can anyone truly be happy when they aren't free," she asked him.

"I suppose you're right," he replied, sighing. Hope bit her lip, trying to change the subject.

"I taught my brother how to dance," she said finally. "He used to constantly fall over and then he'd cry. But soon he got it and he's a really good dancer now."

"You must miss him." She nodded. "Come with me." She frowned a bit, but nodded and went with him. They reached his room in the West Wing and he handed her a mirror. "This is a mirror given to me by the White Rose. The book only allows you to go to locations. It won't bring you directly to people. But the mirror can show you anything you want to see. You can't touch it, but you can see it." She nodded, looking into the mirror.

"I want to see my brother please." The surface seemed to ripple before showing her Jamie, being forced into the carriage of the mental asylum. She gasped in horror. "No Jamie! They can't do that to him! He'll die in an asylum!" Kyoya looked at the scene sadly, but made a decision.

"Then you have to go to him, to go rescue him." She looked at him, a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Hope, I'm releasing you from your prison. You're free to leave." She seemed surprised, but nodded and tried to hand him back the mirror, only for him to push it back towards her. "No, keep it. That way, you can look back on us whenever you want."

"… thank you Kyoya." She ran off, going to the door. She gave everyone she saw a thank you as she left, taking a shawl from Aguma and riding out on Masamune.

* * *

Tsubasa came into Kyoya's room, smiling.

"Well I think that went well," he said. "Looks like we can break the curse after all."

"I let her go," Kyoya replied, angry with himself. "She's never coming back."

"What?! But why?"

"Because she could never be happy as a prisoner here," Kyoya replied, watching her leave. "I'm sorry that I couldn't break the curse. Go, get ready for what's to come." Tsubasa nodded somberly and went off to tell everyone else who was not yet aware what had happened. Kyoya watched as her green and gold form rode away from the castle, climbing higher and higher until he was at the highest point of the whole castle. Only when she disappeared into the forests did he come back down, shedding his coat.

* * *

At the village, Rago was shoving Jamie into the carriage, throwing him in the back.

"Sorry to do this to you old friend," said Rago. "You've left me with no choice. Jamie glared at him, almost snarling.

"You're just doing this because I won't give you my blessing to marry my sister," he spat out.

"How right you are," whispered Rago. "And if you give me her hand now, we can avoid all of this nasty business."

"Never!" Da Xiang came up once again, trying to help Jamie out.

"He doesn't need an asylum," Da Xiang said angrily before Rago shoved him out of the way.

"Quiet you fool," he said glaring. Teru gently tapped Rago's shoulder.

"I beg you to reconsider," said Teru. "This is no way to treat anyone! We aren't in the war anymore! Jamie is one of us!"

"If you try to stop me you'll be next," Rago replied, making Teru back away in fear. Rago closed the door and the carriage started to drive away until Hope and Masamune stopped right in front of the horses pulling the carriage.

"STOP," she shouted out before jumping down and going to the back of the carriage. "Jamie are you okay?"

"Hope, you're free," he said in surprise before she angrily turned towards Hades.

"Let him out," she demanded. "My brother isn't insane!"

"He's been making some pretty insane claims Hope," said Rago.

"It's true," Ryuga replied, stepping forward. "Your brother's about crazy as it gets, talking about a beast and talking teapots and a castle."

"I've just come from the castle," she argued.

"You'd say anything to set your brother free so your word is no real proof," Rago countered. "But maybe if you marry me, than I can get him free," he added in a low voice.

"Never," she replied in a disgusted tone. "I can prove that the castle is real!" She pulled out her mirror. "Show me the beast!" The surface rippled again, showing an image of Kyoya, lonely and sad. Her heart went out to him, but everyone else recoiled in fear short of Rago.

"He's real," Rago asked in shock. "What a monster!"

"No, he's not a monster Rago," she argued. "You are! He's difficult sure, but he can be thoughtful and kind when he tries." As she spoke kindly of him, he glared and took the mirror from her. "No!" She reached for it, but he held it out of arm's reach for her. Then he started shoving the image off to the villagers.

"Look at his fangs," he ordered, "look at his claws! He'll devour all of our children and destroy our village!"

"No he won't," she proclaimed, trying to take back the mirror. "He's not a monster like that! He would never eat anyone!" Rago turned towards her, feigning horror on his face.

"You've been affected by his dark magic," he said with convincing horror. "He must've cast his spell on you for you to be defending him so! By the way you're talking, I'd say you even care for him!" He turned towards the man who ran the asylum. "Lock her up too! We can't have her warning the Beast!" The villagers grabbed her and shoved her into the cage with Jamie, with her kicking and screaming. Da Xiang came up to the cage, looking sadly.

"Hope, did you really fall for a demon," he asked.

"I don't know," she honestly replied, "but he's not a demon!" The villagers ignored their conversation as they tore apart the town, looking for weapons. "He's a cursed man. He's human, just like you and me, and so is everyone in that castle. But they're under a powerful curse!"

"I want to believe you Hope," he said after a bit, "but a cursed castle?"

"Please believe me Père Da Xiang," she begged. "He's as much a victim of this as anyone else there. You can't let their prejudices take over!" Da Xiang stood there silently for a bit, but nodded and starting to take off the lock. The moment he did Rago shoved him in there with them. He hit the back with a loud thud as the carriage was locked for the final time, Rago sneering at them.

"You just gave me the excuse I needed to lock you up," Rago said. "Now we're going to march on the castle, and when I get back, you will marry me Hope, and Da Xiang, you will officiate the wedding or else none of you will be let out!" He ran off with the other villagers, with Teru looking at them sadly, but ultimately joining them ass they all chanted, "kill the Beast" on the way to the castle.

Once they were well out of the village and getting close to the forest, Rago stopped everyone, looking at the mirror.

"Show me the castle," he ordered, and the castle was shown. "Now show me the path!" He followed the path as Teru rode behind him.

"There's a beast running wild, there's no question," he mumbled to himself, "but I fear the wrong monster is released." They went through the forests, soon, coming upon the castle grounds.

* * *

Julian was playing a softly melody while Madoka and Ginga danced together.

"We couldn't break the curse," said Madoka with a sigh. "We're never going to be human again."

"At least Kyoya learned how to love," Ginga replied with closed eyes as he spun her. "We can spend our last few moments together."

"But it does none of us any good," Tsubasa replied with a sad look. "I'm never gonna see Lex again, and none of us are going to be human again." Hikaru wheeled herself to the window.

"Do you hear that," she asked as she went towards it, then gasped. "Everyone, come over here!" They all looked over and looked on in fear.

" _Sacré bleu_ ," cried out Ginga, "invaders!" Tsubasa turned and started running.

"I'm going to go get the master," he called out. "We'll need him to defend the castle!"

* * *

Tsubasa ran back up to the West Wing tower, looking up at Kyoya.

"Master, there's invaders at the door!"

"I can see that you idiot," Kyoya growled out. Tsubasa frowned and took another step forward.

"We have to do something," he said forcefully.

"Why," Kyoya asked, turning towards him, his eyes full of anger. "She left us! She left and she's never coming back! What's the point of fighting when I'm going to be stuck like this?! When you're going to forever be a _**clock**_?!"

"Because we haven't given up," Tsubasa replied. "You can't be giving up already!" Kyoya gestured to the final drooping petal.

"The petal could fall at any minute now," he snarled. "When that happens you'll be a clock and I'll be a beast! I will loose _any_ traces of humanity I _**ever**_ had! I may as well let them come!" He turned back around, looking at they marched up on the castle as Tsubasa understood what he meant.

"You're afraid that when you become a beast you're going to hurt Hope, aren't you? You won't be bound tothe castle anymore since there's no petals left to fall." Kyoya remained silent. "You can't let that dictate your last few moments of humanity! You can't be drowning in self pity!"

"I do _not_ pity myself," Kyoya angrily replied. "I'm just angry that I waited this long to set her free. If I had done it sooner she might've come back, and she would return my feelings! But now she's going to stay with her brother and we're all going to be cursed for the rest of our lives!"

"Even so," Tsubasa countered, "you can't just abandon hope, both the person and the concept. If you hold her in your heart then you should hold her namesake as well."

"Just get out," Kyoya replied. With a sad expression, Tsubasa left and went downstairs to everyone.

"He's not going to help us," Tsubasa informed them.

"Then we'll have to do it ourselves," Hikaru said.

"Barricade the doors," Ginga ordered and they all started piling against the door as Julian ran in.

"Step aside," he shouted ad he went on his back legs, covering the door and keeping the invaders out.


	10. Chapter 9

Soon, it became too much for them to hold back. Then Tsubasa smirked.

"Come off the door Julian," he said, "I have a plan."

On the outside, they kept ramming the door over and over again until suddenly, they were able to just easily get through. Teru stood next to Rago as they walked through.

"This place looks…. Familiar," said Ryuga. "It feels like I've been here before."

"Me too," replied a village woman with raven hair and chocolate eyes. "It's like trying to remember a dream but you're awake. Or remembering life when you're asleep."

"Jamie was right about the beast and the castle," Teru said nervously, "don't you think he could've been right about all the magical, talking objects?"

"I doubt anyone is that powerful," Rago replied. "Now stop being such a fool Teru. We need to get to the beast." Teru nodded in agreement. No one was that powerful. They kept walking through the main entrance when Teru noticed an adorable teapot with a container for sugar and creamer, all of their eyes closed. He went over there, smiling.

"Why hello there," he said in a light voice. "You must be the talking creamer and sugar bowl! Oh, but you seem to be missing the cup! And this must be your grandmother!" Hikaru's eyes snapped open, full of anger.

" ** _Grandmother_** ," she asked incredulously. " ** _Attack!_** " Suddenly, everything around them came to life, starting to fight off the invaders. Aguma went right over to Rago, trying to punch him, but Rago grabbed Teru and used him as a human shield. Teru's head became light and he couldn't focus, so when the piano behind them started to fall, he didn't notice Rago step away and became trapped underneath. He looked up at Rago, his hand up so that Rago could help him from out from underneath the piano.

"Help me Rago," he said in a weak voice since his chest was being crushed.

"Sorry old Friend," Rago replied, "but someone's got to be the hero and kill the beast." He went up the stairs, leaving Teru by himself, forced to scramble out from underneath the piano as Madoka dusted his face.

"Looks like you were on the wrong side," she said before flying off. Aguma placed Hikaru on a chandelier, pushing it to spin as she spat hot water down on the invaders.

"I hope you like your tea nice and hot," she said as she started burning people, "cause I don't do lukewarm or iced!" On the floor, Kenta and Yuki were working together to throw the saucers underneath them at people.

"Bert you I can hit the guy with the glasses and the yellow strands," said Kenta as he hit Doji right in the face.

"Ha, I'm gonna get the guy with the cat face," said Yuki as he threw a saucer at Johannes.

* * *

Hope was working on picking the lock.

"We have to get out of here," she said as she used one of her pins to try and unlock it, but to no avail. "We have to help him!"

"What are you saying Hope," asked Jamie with concern. "We kept you trapped there for six weeks!" She turned to him, gently taking his hands.

"He let me go Jamie." She smiled. "He's not the monster you think he is. He's not the nicest of people, but he's a human like you or me. Just cursed."

"And how can you be sure," he asked, his voice full of concern. She took out the rattle that she had grabbed before leaving.

"This was my rattle when I was little," she said, choking up a bit. "This was from our house when I was a child. When you were very little. He took me there." She wiped away her tears. "And he's the one who told me I should tell you what happened to Maman. About our father. And I promise, I will."

"You will," he asked, a bit surprised, but she nodded.

"Yes, I promise. But we have to get out of here first. He needs me." Jamie nodded and leaned forward, looking at the lock.

"We can't pick it, but I remember this lock," Jamie said. "It's a water safe lock. I saw it at the fair last year. It opens up if it's full of water. It was originally made in case livestock carriages fell into the river."

"I have some holy water," Père Da Xiang said as he pulled out a flask. "Will that work?"

"Yes," said Jamie, "but we need something to hold it in so we can submerge the lock. Like a jar or a bowl or-"

"How about a teacup," asked Hope's satchel. They all gasped and she went into her satchel, pulling out Yu.

"Yu, what are you doing here," she asked.

"I wanted to ask you to come back to the castle," Yu said. "You're my friend, and I don't wanna loose you!" She smiled and nuzzled her face against him.

"You're not gonna loose me Yu," she said with a smile as she looked towards Jamie. "Will Yu be big enough?" Jamie nodded picking him up.

"Thank you Yu," he said, holding Yu out to Da Xiang so he could fill up the flask. Then Jamie stuck his hand out, submerging the lock in the water. With a click, it opened up and they all got out. Hope went and got Masamune and two other horses ready, taking off her dress and underskirt so she was left in her baggy pants like undergarments and the corset. With that, the three of them raced off to the castle.

* * *

Tsubasa came from the East Wing with a table full of books and Ai in tow.

"Alright," said Tsubasa, holding a needle that was fashioned into a sword. "Attack!" The books started flying at the villagers, making them soar through the air. Tsubasa smirked in victory. "Good job!" Three of the men started coming up the stairs to stop them. Tsubasa watched them and held up his sword. "So it's finally time for me to use my skills!"

Several of the towns people were surrounding Julian as he tried to back away.

"Someone silence that harpsichord," called out one of the villagers. Julian glared at her in response.

"I am a _**PIANO**_ ," he cried out in anger and pride, knocking her over. Ai started hopping down the stairs, Bao, Johannes, and Jack coming up to her.

"Ah look at you boys," she exclaimed. "It's time to get to work!" With a flurry of cloth, they were soon dressed elegantly, with powdered wigs and make up. "Ah yes what pretty little boys! Pretty pretty little boys!" Bao and Johannes looked at themselves in horror, but Jack couldn't help but smile. "Be free my boy!" He daintily started walking down the stairs. "Be free! Be free! Be free~!" Julian soon became surrounded by the invaders, knocking them over again and again, but soon it became useless as they figured out his patterns and started dodging.

"I can't keep up with this," he cried out loudly.

"Julian," she cried out while he looked up at her.

"Ai, it's you," he said with a smile.

"I'm coming my love," she said as she jumped up on the railing. "I won't let anyone hurt him! This is going to be the end of the fight! That's right, the fat lady is _**singing**_!" She let out a long, high-pitched note as she landed on the woman who called for her husband's destruction. The moment she landed, she sang out once again, her clothes tying people up and sending them rolling out of the castle. One of the villagers came at with her with an ax, Julian made a sacrifice and started shooting his piano keys out at them, sending them running.

* * *

Another group tried to get around the battle and go straight to the best by going through the kitchen. When they did they all realized they smelled something delicious cooking. One of them when to swipe a fingerful of it, only for the lid to shut tightly on their fingers. With a cry, they looked and realized the stove was alive as well.

" _ **Get out of my kitchen**_ ," Benkei screamed out as the drawers opened up, sending multiple sharp implements at them. " _ **BA-BA-BA-BULL**_!" They all started screaming in return and ran out of the kitchen as the knives followed them.

* * *

Hikaru was still shooting water out from the chandelier until she noticed a platinum blonde man with a red streak in his hair. She couldn't help but gasp. "Ryuga?!" She lost her concentration, and fell off of the chandelier. She screamed, afraid she was going to crash to the ground, but Teru caught her perfectly.

"Thank for the catch," she said.

"No problem," Teru replied, then ducking with his arms out as someone tried to smash Hikaru, only for her to spray hot water in their face.

"Who's side are you on," she asked as Teru straightened back out.

"Well I was on Rago's side-"

"Who?"

"The one who was in front and left me under the piano," he informed her.

"I see," she replied with a frown.

"We were close but he just left me there," Teru said sadly. "I don't think he's a person I want in my life anymore. He's so toxic."

"You're way too good for him anyway," Hikaru replied. "You can find a much better man than him." Teru smiled and nodded. "Shall we get back to the fight then?"

"Oh yes." Teru started using Hikaru as a weapon against the villagers.

As everyone continued to fight, one villager remained completely calm as she walked from the entrance to the stairs. No one seemed to notice her as she walked up the stairs. It was as if the battle was not going on around her at all.

* * *

Hope, Da Xiang, and Jamie rode in on their horses, putting them to a halt.

"You two need to help fend off the other villagers," Hope ordered as she jumped off of Masamune. "I'll go help Kyoya!" They nodded and went in while Père Da Xiang suffered the worst possible case of déjà vu.

* * *

Kyoya sat on the balcony, with Rago slowly creeping up behind him.

"There's no reason for you to try and sneak up behind me," Kyoya said. "I know you're there."

"Do you know why I've come too," Rago asked.

"You think I'm a vile demon or a vile creature or something along those lines," Kyoya said emotionlessly. "It's the same story over and over again. Why would it be any different?"

"Actually," said Rago as he pulled out and cocked his gun, "you're in the way. Even if Hope doesn't love you, you still pose a threat. I can never marry her as long as you're in the way." Kyoya growled.

"She'll only marry whom she wants," he replied. "She's not the kind to let anyone boss her around."

"I'm still more likely to marry her than you," Rago said with a smirk. "At least I'm not a beast!" With that, he shot Kyoya. He howled in pain as he fell forward, catching himself on a tower. Rago went to shoot him again, but Hope came from up behind him and stole his first gun, taking it and breaking it over her knee. "Why are you in your undergarments," he asked in horror.

"That doesn't matter," she said, glaring. "Where is he?!"

"That's of little concern to you," Rago replied. "When I slay him, we will return to the village and you will be my wife." He jumped down as Hope ran to the tower closest to Kyoya. Rago was faster, and crawled to the top of the tower next to Kyoya, aiming his gun.

" _ **NO**_ ," called out Hope as she picked up and threw a rock at Rago's hand, making him drop the gun. Kyoya looked over at her in surprise, his eyes filling up with Hope.

"You came back," he said in a soft voice.

"I couldn't let them kill you," she said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them! But don't give up!" He nodded, turning towards Rago before jumping over to a bridge, waiting for Rago to follow, which he inevitably did. Rago pulled out a hunting knife, trying to stab Kyoya, but Kyoya managed to disarm him and grab him by the neck, holding him over the empty chasm. Rago grasped at his wrist.

"P-Please don't kill me Beast," he stuttered out. "I don't wanna die!" Kyoya growled, ready to drop him until he saw Hope's horrified face behind Rago. His eyes softened, but then returned to a glare as he pulled Rago in close.

"I am **_not_** a beast," he snarled out. "I am Kyoya!" He threw Rago to the ground, looking over to Hope and backing up a bit, ready to jump.

"Don't," she begged. "It's too far!" He ignored her and jumped anyway, just barely catching the side. She grabbed his arm and helped him up before hugging him tightly. I'm sorry," she said softly. "I never should've left." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright," he replied. "You were right to want to leave." Then, she heard a gunshot, Kyoya howling out in pain just a moment after. She looked past him and saw that Rago had his gun once again and was shooting at Kyoya. "NO!" She pushed Kyoya back and stood in front of him, holding her arms out, protecting him from Rago as Kyoya had protected her from her father. "If you want to kill him, then you'll have to kill me too!"

"Get out of the way Hope," Rago called out. "I won't hesitate to shoot you as well!"

 _ **"Then do it!"**_ Rago cocked the gun, but the stone underneath him crumbled away, and he plummeted hundreds of feet. Hope went back to Kyoya, pulling him in so he wouldn't be out in the cold. "I'm sorry, if I don't left then this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself," he replied, putting a hand on her cheek. She gently put her hand over his, tearing up. "At least I got to see you one last time."

"Don't say that," she sobbed out. "We're together now, everything's going to be okay." He closed his eyes. "No please, don't leave me!" Slowly, the last petal fell, shriveling up as it hit the ground.

* * *

The invaders were running off, with Teru, Père Da Xiang, and Jamie still at the castle. Ginga swept Madoka up in his arms, smiling.

"We beat them off Madoka," he said excitedly as she started to close her eyes, making Ginga worry. "Madoka?"

"We didn't make it," she said softly. "Goodbye Ginga…" Her wings folded back and she became a novelty feather duster.

"Madoka… no…" Julien and Ai were standing close to each other.

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together," Ai sad sadly, closing her drawers. "Good bye my love."

"No," Julian said as he tried to hold back the tears in his voice as he continued to play a sad tune. "Don't leave me… please…" Suddenly, his music stopped. Hokuto scratched at the both of them before falling over, completely still and no longer barking.

"What's going on," asked Jamie as he watched it.

"I don't know," Père Da Xiang honestly replied.

"They're not moving anymore," Teru noticed, speaking in a sad voice.

"The last petal of the rose fell," said Tsubasa. "Now we all become antiques for the rest of our existence." Hikaru was on her cart with Kenta and Yuki, looking around frantically.

"Had anyone seen Yu," she asked with a sob. "I can't find him!"

"He's nowhere," said Kenta sadly. Tsubasa and Ginga looked at each other sadly as her face disappeared off the teapot, with Yuki and Kenta's following.

"Mama," called out Yu as he jumped over. They looked in horror as he looked like he was going to crash to the ground, but Aguma caught him, safe and sound and placed him next to Hikaru as he too lost his face. Then, Aguma straightened out, staying completely still.

"Ginga," said Tsubasa. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize _mon ami_ ," Ginga replied. "I already know." Tsubasa nodded, going rigid as the only movable items became his gears and clock hands. Ginga looked up at them.

"We're going to need someone to take care of us." He said to Da Xiang, Jamie, and Teru. "You don't have to, but please, don't let anyone hurt Madoka." He twirled around, his shape changing into that of an ordinary candelabra. Teru picked him up.

"It would be my honor."

* * *

Hope was crying over Kyoya's body as Sophia walked up, looking over at them.

"Please, don't leave me," she sobbed out. "I love you." She gently kissed his forehead, and Sophia smiled.

"As I once said before, true beauty is found within." With a swift movement of her hand, the crystal dome shattered, the sand glowing like gold as the rose petals came back to life, swarming around Kyoya's body. Hope took a step back as he was lifted up into the air, his body glowing as he shifted back into the shape of a man, with wild teal hair and tanned skin. Slowly, he landed on the ground, his back facing her as he pat himself to make sure it was real, then quickly turned around towards Hope with a smile, both on his face and with his sky blue eyes. Hope took a step back, uncertain of him.

"Hope, it's me," he said. "It's Kyoya!" She hesitantly took a few steps forward, putting her hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes, smiling when she recognized them as they same ones the beast had.

"It is you," she exclaimed. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You didn't, and you won't ever again." He pulled her in for a kiss, and light swarmed around them. As the sun rose, the castle shifted back to its original, beautiful form. Sophia smiled at them, turning into a storm of white rose petals and floating away.

* * *

In the courtyard, Hokuto got back on his feet, spinning around a bit and slowly turning into a dog while Jamie and Père Da Xiang looked on in shock. Hokuto decided to take a leak on Aguma, who moved away.

"Can't you pee somewhere else," he asked the dog.

"Julian," sang out Ai as cloth exploded from her drawer, covering her and Julian. When the cloth finally hit the ground, the heavyset blonde woman was in Julian's arms as he held onto her tightly.

"I'll never let go of you again," he said, kissing her cheek.

In an explosion of cogs and gears and springs, Tsubasa stood proudly, his face twitching a bit as he reached back to tie up his silver hair. He heard something behind him and smiled.

"Ginga!" The redhead smiled at him brightly, holding his arms out to hug Tsubasa.

"We did it Tsubasa," he said as they hugged. "We beat the clock!" Out of the corner of their eyes, Ginga noticed an explosion of feathers. "Oh Madoka!" He ran over and reached into the pile, pulling out the brunette and staring into her aqua eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She smiled and held onto him tightly.

"Oh Ginga." Da Xiang's eyes widened.

"I-I remember," he said softly, running towards the chapel. "Mei-Mei, Chao Xin, Chi Yun!" Tsubasa noticed the cart with the tea family was rolling away so he grabbed it, making them all fly up in the air as well as the tray. The tray first landed on the steps and they all followed suit, landing on it and sliding down.

"Yu, Kenta, Yuki, you're all little boys again," Hikaru said excitedly. "The curse is broken!"

"Kenta," asked one of the village women. His eyes teared up as he ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Mom," he said, crying against her legs. "I missed you!" Yuki followed suit, reuniting with his mother as Ryuga came over to them.

"Hikaru? Yu?" She smiled brightly and ran over to him, hugging him tightly with Yu between them. "I can't believe this. I have to deal with this again." Hikaru punched his arm. She knew he was joking but she wasn't amused.

"I missed you too jerk."

"Tsubasa," asked the chocolate-eyed woman from before. Tsubasa turned around and smiled, holding out his arms.

"I missed you Lex." They hugged tightly. Madoka and Ginga were smiling at each other until she noticed something.

"Ginga look," she pointed out. Hope and Kyoya were walking towards all of them, with Yu running up to her excitedly.

"I bet you don't recognize me Hope, but it's me, Yu!" She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I recognize you," she replied.

"BA-BA-BA-BULL," came Benkei's booming voice, making Kyoya cringe. A very large and heavyset man came running out, grabbing Kyoya from behind and hugging him tightly. "Kyoya buddy!"

"LET GO OF ME BENKEI!"

* * *

Soon, everyone was dressed in fine attire as Ai stood by the piano, singing out while her husband played. Jamie looked on from an easel, painting the scene while Kyoya and Hope danced in the center, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know that look," Kyoya said. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"How would you feel about growing a beard," she asked, to which he playfully growled at her in response, making her laugh. "You know, that reminds me, we still haven't battled yet."

"We can fix that after the dance," he said. "This isn't just for us. It's for all the reuniting families here. The mothers finding their sons. The wives finding husbands. Or husbands finding husbands." He nodded his head towards Teru and Jack as they danced.

"You have to make that legal first," she replied.

"It was before whoever took over messed everything up," he said. "Don't worry, you'll be allowed to Blade and Teru and Jack will be allowed to get married, I promise."

"You'd better keep that promise."

* * *

From outside the castle, Sophia looked on with a smile.

"Nothing left to say here for Beauty and the Beast."


End file.
